ACHADOS E PERDIDOS
by Ligya M
Summary: “Você só dá valor a algo quando perde.” CHAM, WilsonOC, Pre.Act your age COMPLETA!
1. Prólogo

**N/A**: Fic pós-Act your Age.

**Disclaimer**: Eu não sou dona do House. Bem que eu queria. Assim, eu e minhas amigas faríamos os roteiros, e mandaríamos o pessoal do "Writers Guild of America" pro inferno!

**Sumário**: "Você só dá valor a algo quando perde."

ACHADOS E PERDIDOS

An original story by Ligya Ford

PROLÓGO

- Vai logo. Rola esse negocio. – alguém pede.

Cinco pessoas dentro de um quarto mal iluminado brincavam de verdade e desafio. Haviam dezenas de garrafas de Heineken espalhadas pelo chão.

Polly, encostada numa das camas, gira a garrafa.

A garrafa verde girou, girou e parou.

O fundo apontando para Leah, e a boca apontando para Amanda.

Amanda, que estava sentada com as pernas dobradas, arregalou os olhos, e exclamou:

- Ah, não! Lá vem! – ela tragou o cigarro de maconha e encarou a amiga.

- Humm... – Leah levantou as sobrancelhas divertida. – Verdade.

- Manda.

Amanda tinha os olhos pintados de preto, e tatuagem nos braços. O oposto da companheira de quarto, Leah, que usava roupas de grifes e de estilistas famosos.

- O que você teve que fazer pra conseguir aquela "Indian"?

Amanda estreitou os olhos, e engoliu mais cerveja.

- Sabia que você ia perguntar isso.

- Vai, responde. – gritou Jake, namorado de Leah.

- Eu tive que... dormir com o mecânico.

Todos gargalharam.

- Ele não queria nem a pau reformar ela pra mim. – ela se defendeu. – Até que o cara não era de se jogar fora. Eu só tive que... fantasiar.

- Mas a valeu a pena. Você tem uma motocicleta de US$ 30 mil. – riu Jake, completamente feliz.

- Pois é, só custou uma noite de sexo. – riu Polly.

- E cinco mil. – disse Amanda.

- Acho que eu não faria nada parecido. – disse a mais nova dos amigos, Jennifer.

- Eu também achava, Jenny, eu também... – Amanda riu.

- Gira a garrafa, Amy. – pediu Leah.

Com um empurrão, mais uma vez, a garrafa rodou.

O ar do quarto 42 da "Ford's House" estava impregnado de maconha. Os cinco amigos aproveitavam o fim de semana do feriado, enchendo a cara de cerveja e usando drogas recreativas.

Eles riam e faziam piada de tudo.

A boca da garrafa parou na direção de Polly. Jake escolhia se era a verdade ou o desafio.

- Verdade. Qual foi a pior coisa que você fez?

Polly, parecendo enjoada, tossiu.

- Putz... – ela parou. – Acho que tenho que pensar.

- Foram tantas assim? – Jennifer perguntou, rindo. Ela estava encostada na parede, meio sentada, meio deitada.

Todos gargalharam.

- Humm... quando eu tinha dezesseis anos, eu espalhei no colégio... que uma garota, que eu odiava, tava grávida. Aquilo chegou na diretoria, que chegou no ouvido dos pais dela. Ela foi tirada da escola e mandada para um colégio interno na Europa.

Todos estavam com a boca aberta de choque.

- Por que você fez isto?

- Porque eu gostava do namorado dela. Eu tinha que humilhar aquela garota. Dizem que ele brigou com ela, achando que ela tava grávida mesmo.

- Você ficou com o cara? – perguntou Jake, com a voz grossa devido a fumaça.

- Não. Ele ficou sabendo que fui eu que espalhei o boato.

- O que foi que ele te disse? – perguntou Jennifer, que parecia enjoada.

- Que eu era louca. Dentre outros insultos. – ela fumou de novo.

- Isso é que eu chamo de ameaça. Quero morrer sua amiga. – soltou Amanda.

- No ultimo ano, eu fiquei com ele. Só que ele não era mais aquele cara. Ele era um idiota jogador de futebol.

- Hey! – exclamou Jake.

- Desculpe, Jake, você não é... idiota. – Polly se desculpou.

- Só um pouquinho. – murmurou Amanda, que desviou de uma almofada, jogada por ele.

- Idiota! – a própria namorada ria, imbecilmente.

- Roda a garrafa. – pediu Jennifer. – Aposto que vai cair pra mim.

Foi dito e feito. Assim que Polly girou, a boca da garrafa virou para Jennifer.

- Que boca! – exclamou Amanda.

- Vai, Amy, você vai escolher desafio mesmo.

Amanda tragou a maconha e gargalhou.

- Okay! Desafio!

- Claro que é. – alguém disse.

- Jenny, baby, eu te desafio a nadar pelada no Carnegie Lake.

Todos gargalharam.

- O quê? – ela tentou gritar, enquanto todos riam abertamente.

- Isso eu quero ver. – Polly gritou.

- Você pegou pesado agora. A Jenny nuuuuunca faria isso.

- Quer apostar? – Jenny se levantou.

Todos se calaram e olharam pra ela.

- Quero. – disse Amanda. – Cem paus.

- Fechado. – ela soltou.

Todos se levantaram. Jake cambaleou ao levantar e Polly o segurou.

- Calma aê, cara.

- Eu to muito louco. Não vou conseguir ir em lugar nenhum. – ele exclamou, voltando a se sentar.

- Se a segurança parar a gente, vamos ser todos presos. – disse Jennifer. – Ou pior, expulsos.

- Tá dando pra trás? – perguntou Leah.

- Não, só estou informando os riscos.

- Vamos logo. – disse Amanda.

- Ah, não. A gente tem que cruzar todo o campus. – reclamou Jake.

- Fique então. – Leah levantou os ombros. – Frouxo.

- Eu não sou frouxo. Eu só to...

- Vamos embora.

Eles se viraram para a porta, e Leah checou o corredor. Estava vazio. O Ford's House havia se esvaziado de manhã. A maioria dos estudantes foram para casa, ver suas famílias.

- Vazio. – ela direcionou com a cabeça. – Vamos.

Amanda, e Polly a seguiram, andando na pontas dos pés. Leah se virou, quando chegaram perto das escadas.

- Cadê a Jenny? – ela sussurrou.

- Leah! – Jake gritou, fazendo eco no corredor. – Leah! Amy! Polly!

Ele apareceu no corredor.

- Acho que a Jenny desmaiou. – ele disse com um meio sorriso

As três se entreolharam e correram. O barulho dos sapatos batia forte no chão de madeira. Entraram no quarto.

– Jenny! - gritou Polly.

Amanda se aproximou.

- Jenny! Pára de brincar. Você tá fingindo pra não nadar.

Elas esperaram Jenny abrir os olhos e matar todo mundo de susto.

- Você não vai fugir dessa. – Leah gargalhou.

Ainda nada. Jenny continuava deitada no chão, fedendo a maconha.

- Jenny... – sussurrou Polly.

- Ele não tá morta, não? – riu Jake.

- Cala a boca, Jake. – Leah disse.

- Jenny... – Amanda se aproximou. Colocou o rosto perto do nariz da amiga, e prestou atenção. – Acho... acho que ela não tá respirando.

- Como é que é? - Leah gritou. – Põe ela no carro.

- Será que ela teve uma overdose? – Jake ainda estava sentado na cama, abobalhado.

- Maconha não dá overdose, Jake.

- E um coma alcoólico?

- Se ela tivesse um coma alcoolico, ela estaria... sei lá... vomitando.

- Vamos logo, merda! – Leah e Amanda levantaram Jennifer, que parecia uma boneca de tão mole que estava.

- Vai Jake, porra, tira a bunda daí. – Polly gritou enquanto pegava as chaves do carro de Leah.

- Ai, merda... – Jake engasgou e vomitou no chão.

- Ai, não. Seu bosta! – exclamou Leah, enquanto carregava Jennifer, apoiada no seu ombro. Amanda pegou o outro braço de Jennifer, e ambas saíram pela porta.

- O único homem aqui é o único que não consegue ficar de pé. – soltou Polly.

- Qual hospital vocês vão? – ele perguntou, tentando se recompor.

- Princeton- Plainsboro! – gritou Amanda.

- Por que nesse hospital? É de graça? – perguntou Polly.

- Acho que é. – emendou Amanda. – Eu conheci um médico muito legal que trabalha lá. E eu sei que os caras são foda demais.

XxLFxX

**N/A**: Eu idealizei esta historia a muito tempo. Não foi concretizada, devido a falta de internet, e a falta de consultoria médica.

Mas tendo a ajuda da **Poli** e da **Jordana**, duas estudantes de Medicina, peguei pra desenvolvê-la. E saiu da cabeça e foi pro papel. Digo, pro Word.

Agradecimentos as duas, e a **Ni**, a mascote da comu Cham.

Relaxa, Ni...

Você vai ser a paciente, mas estou guardando algo especial pra você.

**NOTENHAS:**

**Heineken** – é uma cerveja alemã.

**Indian** – é uma marca de motocicletas. São fabricadas desde 1901. Elas se parecem um pouco com a Harleys, mas são menores. Ideal para mulheres.

**Ford's House** – não é uma homenagem a mim. Mas sim a James "Sawyer" Ford. El Grand Lorão. Só repetindo: Faltam 29 dias para Lost!

**Carnegie Lake** – é o lago que há no meio de New Jersey. Ela banha quase todo o campus de Universidade de Princeton.


	2. CAP 1 QUÊ? COMO? ESPERE AI! REPETE!

**N/A**: Fic pós-Act your Age.

**Disclaimer**: Eu não sou dona do House. Bem que eu queria. Assim, eu e minhas amigas faríamos os roteiros, e mandaríamos o pessoal do "Writers Guild of America" pro inferno!

**Sumário**: "Você só dá valor a algo quando perde."

**ACHADOS E PERDIDOS**

An original story by Ligya Ford

**CAPITULO 1 – QUÊ? COMO? ESPERE AI! REPETE!**

- O Jake deu sinal de vida? – perguntou Amanda.

- Sei lá. Eu esqueci o celular. – respondeu Leah.

- Nossa. Como tá demorando. – disse Polly, nervosa.

As três se sentavam em cadeiras duras da emergência do Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

- Seu amigo ta de plantão? – Leah olhou para Amanda.

- Não. O pior é que eu também esqueci o celular. Não sei o numero dele de cor.

- Eu vou no banheiro, jogar uma água no rosto. – disse Polly. - Ainda me sinto... chapada. E eu to com calor.

- Dá pra ver.

Polly se levantou e seguiu um corredor. A emergência estava vazia, e Leah encarou Amanda.

- Fico imaginando o que o Danny vai dizer. – soltou ela.

- Como ele ficaria sabendo? Ninguém aqui vai contar. Ninguém viu nada, além de nós. – afirmou Amanda.

- Ele é o supervisor de Ford, Amy. – Leah balançou a cabeça preocupada. – E se algum médico aqui ligar pra lá? Ou avisarem a Grace?

- Como eles avisariam a Grace? Ela está em Sarah Lawrence. Só quem tem o telefone dela é a Jenny.

- Mas de qualquer maneira, eles vão querer avisar a família. E a família mais perto é a Grace.

- É feriado. Duvido que a Grace vai vir até aqui, por um coma alcoólico.

- E se não for coma alcoólico? – Leah sugeriu. – Ela tem andado cansada ultimamente.

- Cansaço não significa nada. Ela tem estudado pra caralho estes últimos tempos. Ela tem ensaiado oito horas por dia.

- Ainda acho que não é só isso.

- Você tá vendo muito ER.

- Prefiro Grey's Anatomy.

Elas riram. Polly apareceu, com os cabelos amarrados no topo da cabeça, e a calça molhada de água.

- Isso é o que eu chamo de calor. – Amanda riu pra ela.

- Ninguém apareceu? – perguntou ignorando a amiga. Elas chacoalharam a cabeça: não. – A gente avisa a Grace?

- Por enquanto não. – respondeu Leah.

- Vocês acham que foi a cerveja? Ou a maconha?- perguntou ela.

- Acho que não. A gente já fez isto tantas vezes. Ela nunca reagiu assim. – respondeu Amanda.

- Eu sou obrigada a ir lá. – Leah levantou, furiosa.

- Ai Deus, que susto! Eu mato a Jenny, se tudo isso for só porque ela se matou na aula daquela russa do caralho! – soltou Amanda.

- Por que russa do caralho? Ela era do Bolshoi.

- Pra mim, ainda é uma carrasca cretina.

As duas ouvem um barulho vir de uma porta de vidro próxima. Um homem sai dela. Louro, alto, com um jaleco branco quase chegando ao chão.

- Uou! – as duas exclamam.

Chase encosta no balcão e fala com duas enfermeiras.

Polly e Amanda continuam o fitando, mantendo as bocas abertas. Ele percebeu, e sorriu, embaraçado.

- Que bela visão as três da manhã!

- E é medico. – murmurou Amanda. – Acho que vou mudar meu curso pra Medicina...

- Acho que eu também.

- Eu não vou falar com ninguém. Eu estou falando com você. - Leah gritou, acabando com a visão das meninas. – _Você_ vai falar com alguém!

Polly e Amanda se entreolharam, e foram até a amiga.

Chase assistia a cena, com um meio sorriso. Devia estar achando aquele "_piti_" daquela garota muito engraçado.

Leah batia o pé no chão furiosamente. A enfermeira a sua frente olhava para ela, em seguida olhava para Chase, que mantinha um olhar de "se vira".

- Estou aqui a uns quinze minutos, e só quero saber o que acontece com a minha amiga. Só isso! Será que é tão difícil você ir lá naquela sala e ver se ela tá bem?

- Calma, Leah. – pediu Polly.

- Eu resolvo isso. – Amanda soltou, e andou na direção da sala de trauma.

- Você não pode fazer isso! – a enfermeira saiu de trás do balcão.

- Me impeça! – Amanda gritou. Leah foi atrás.

E Chase virou na direção delas rindo.

- Você é medico, não é? – Polly perguntou a Chase.

- Sou. – ele se virou para ela.

- Será que você pode fazer esse favorzinho? E saber como está Jennifer Winchester?

Ele riu.

- Vou ver o que eu posso fazer. – ele soltou, e andou na direção de onde Leah, Amanda e a enfermeira foram.

Ele parou ao ver, a frente das portas da sala de trauma número 2, três mulheres gritando:

- Sai da minha frente! – Amanda gritava, enquanto a enfermeira a impedia de entrar com os braços abertos.

- Você não pode entrar!

- Eu vou entrar sim. – ela gritou.

Chase viu as duas garotas tentando desviar dos braços da enfermeira.

- Se você não sair da minha frente, eu vou meter a mão na sua cara! – Amanda gritou.

- Você não pode entrar. Aqui não é um dormitório da sua faculdade.

- Eu vou entrar sim, sua incompetente. Porque você não volta pro seu jogo de paciência, enquanto eu descubro o que tá acontecendo?

- É melhor você se acalmar antes que eu chame o segurança, ou a policia. Eles vão adorar saber de onde você arranjou esse perfume peculiar.

- Sua vadia...! – Amanda pulou pra cima da mulher.

Chase entrou no meio, impedindo a briga.

- Calma, senhoritas! – ele exclamou. - Eu vou ver como está a sua amiga.

Leah e Amanda pararam, e a enfermeira suspirou.

- Esperem aqui. – ela pediu, resfolegando, e saiu atrás de Chase.

- Desgraçada! – soltou Leah, enquanto Polly se juntava a elas.

- Que enfermeira é essa? – Polly estava chocada. – Perfume peculiar?

- Ao menos, ela foi discreta. – disse Leah.

- Que ódio! Vadia desgraçada! – Amanda tentou ver pelo vidro das portas. – Deixa só ela voltar! Eu quebro a cara dela.

- Leah! – alguém gritou.

As três se viraram e viram Jake, de banho tomado e parecendo um homem de verdade. Ele se aproximou.

- E ai, como é que ela está? – ele perguntou.

- A gente não sabe. Um médico foi lá ver pra gente. – respondeu Leah.

- Ele tá voltando! – gritou Polly.

Chase apareceu, e parou diante delas.

- Ela teve um coma alcoólico.

- Eu disse. – falou Amanda.

- Ela está tomando glicose. Vai ficar em observação.

- Mas ela vai ficar bem, né? – perguntou Polly.

- Vai sim. Relaxem. De manhã, ela vai estar acordada.

- Você pode aparecer aqui mais tarde, e olhar ela pra gente? – pediu Leah.

Chase arregalou os olhos, e sorriu.

- Bom, esse não é o meu departamento... – ele começou, mas viu os olhares de desespero delas. Chase as haviam feito confiar novamente na Medicina. - ... mas eu venho.

- Obrigada.

- Valeu mesmo!

- Com licença. – ele disse e saiu.

Elas suspiraram, e voltaram a se sentar.

- Menos mal!

XxLFxX

Amanda estava sentada numa mureta, perto das ambulâncias fumando. Eram quase oito da manhã, e Jennifer ainda não tinha acordado.

Leah e Polly tinham ido tomar um banho.

E Jake havia ficado com ela. Ele estava roncando no carro dele, enquanto ela ficava acordada, esperando a amiga acordar.

Estava preocupada. Tinha pensado nas palavras de Leah, e realmente Jennifer estava mais cansada que o normal. Estava deprimida, e ela achava que era só saudades de casa.

Mas agora, um pensamento triste a invadiu. _Será que era só isso mesmo?_

- Oi. – ela ouviu.

Levantou os olhos, e viu Chase. Estava com a mesma roupa de ontem, e parecia cansado ao extremo.

- Olá, doutor.

- Viu sua amiga?

- Eu a vi uma hora atrás. Ainda não tinha acordado.

- Se quiser, eu a vejo agora mesmo.

- Obrigada. – Amanda sorriu. – Jake!

Chase tomou um susto quando ela gritou.

Jake botou a cabeça pra fora do carro, e gritou de volta:

- Que é?

- Vem! Vamos ver a Jenny! – ela arremessou longe a bituca de cigarro.

Jake saiu do carro.

- Seu namorado?

- Não, é da Leah. Eu tô... – Chase a fitou. - ... de boa.

Chase riu.

Amanda estreitou os olhos. _Por que ele tá rindo?_

Jake apareceu bocejando.

- Oi. – ele disse.

- Oi. – Chase devolveu.

- Esse é o Doutor... hmm... – Amanda não sabia.

- Chase. Dr. Chase.

- Jake, - se apresentou, apontou para a amiga. - essa é a Amanda.

Ela sorriu de volta.

Eles entraram no hospital. E Jake e Amanda esperaram Chase que trocou meia dúzia de palavras com as enfermeiras na recepção.

A emergência de Princeton já começava a lotar.

- Esperem um pouco. – Chase disse para os dois amigos.

- Ótimo. – Chase ouviu Jake dizer mal-humorado.

Ele seguiu num longo corredor, até o barulho da Clínica diminuir.

Seguiu para um outro pedaço do Hospital. Onde haviam dezenas de portas de quartos. Se aproximou de outro balcão.

- Eu sou Dr. Chase...

- Eu sei. – a enfermeira devolveu.

- Eu... – ele corou. - ... queria falar com o médico responsável por... por... Jennifer...

A enfermeira levantou as sobrancelhas, esperando.

- Jennifer...?

- Wan... Wir... Warren... não, Winner.

- Winchester?

- Isso. Sabia que começava com w.

- Só um momento, Dr. Chase. – a enfermeira disse, se levantando, e voltando. – Dr. Guilbert está com ela no momento. Quarto 16A.

- Obrigado. – ele sorriu.

Ele andou até o quarto, e se virou para trás, vendo as três enfermeiras do balcão cochicharem, olhando pra ele.

Ele riu sozinho, e bateu na porta do quarto 16A.

- Entre.

Chase abriu a porta, e viu um homem de uns 42 anos, e uma enfermeira, ao lado de uma jovem.

- Olá, Dr. Chase. Como está?

- Bem. E como está a srta. Winchester? – ele terminou.

- Vai bem. Recuperada.

- Nem tanto. Parece que fui atropelada. – Jennifer disse, de maneira triste.

- É assim mesmo.

- Estou morrendo de sede.

- É a glicose. A enfermeira _Garret_ vai lhe dar toda a água que puder beber.

- Obrigada.

Dr. Guilbert terminava os testes finais para liberar a paciente. Ele batia o martelo nos joelhos de Jennifer, checando seus reflexos.

- Bom, querida, isso é tudo.

- Dr. Guilbert, pode repetir isso? – pediu Chase.

- Repetir o quê? – perguntou o médico num forte sotaque francês.

- O reflexo patelar.

Dr. Guilbert testou novamente. E Chase levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Com licença. Dr. Guilbert, podemos conversar lá fora um momento?

- Claro. Enfermeira _Garret _ficará com você, srta. Winchester. Com licença.

Jennifer sorriu, vendo ele e Chase saírem.

- Os reflexos dela estão diminuindo. – Chase soltou.

- Mas é por causa da desidratação.

- Coma alcoólico não causa diminuição de reflexos.

- Ela está bem, Dr. Chase. Ela só reclamou de fadiga, fraqueza, um pouco de falta de peso...

- Fadiga, fraqueza, falta de peso e diminuição de reflexos?

- Dr. Chase, ela é uma bailarina, que ensaia oito horas por dia.

- Não dê alta a ela.

- O quê?

- Não dê alta a ela! – Chase exclamou, virando na direção do corredor.

Chase apareceu em alguns minutos na emergência.

Amanda e Jake continuavam no mesmo lugar, agora juntos de Leah e Polly, que pareciam renovadas.

- Dr. Chase. – exclamou Amanda. – Podemos vê-la?

- Sim e não. Ela não terá alta no momento. Ela parece estar... mais doente do que um... coma alcoólico.

- O que você quer dizer? – perguntou Polly.

- Ela está melhor, mas... desconfio que ela está doente.

Os quatro o olham sem entender.

- Ela está fraca, cansada, com poucos reflexos. Isso são sintomas de alguma coisa fora do normal.

- Algo grave?

-Não sei. Mas vou descobrir. Aguardem aqui.

Chase se vira e encontra Cameron parada no balcão.

Ela vê seu rosto preocupado, e não evita perguntar:

- O que houve?

- Encontrei um caso pro House.

XxLFxX

**AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS**: Jordana (vou mostrar pra você que o Jake não é tão boçal assim, hihi.) Poli Rottie (pois é, meu cérebro quando quer, trabalha sozinho.) Nayla (seu presente aparece mais pra frente.) Ni (gostou de você mesma?)

**NOTAS**:

**ER e Grey's Anatomy** – Nem preciso dizer, certo?

**Bolshoi** – é um companhia de balé russa famosa. É uma das maiores do mundo. Ela tem uma única filial aqui no Brasil, em Joinville.

**Winchester** – é uma mini-homenagem aos irmãos Winchester, Dean e Sam, de Supernatural.


	3. CAP 2 Anorexia não!

**ACHADOS E PERDIDOS**

By Ligya Ford

Co-writing by Poli Rottie, Jordana Xuxu e Nicole Mascote

_**CAPITULO DOIS – Anorexia não!**_

Era fim de maio, e logo o verão começaria. As centenas de árvores que lotavam os jardins do hospital e da Universidade de Princeton continuavam floridas, o que deixava tudo lindo para os olhos.

House olhou aquilo estreitando os olhos. E resmungou.

- Isso é ridículo.

- Não, não é.

- Eu não vou fazer isso.

- Vai sim, House.

- Ah não, mãe! - ele fez um biquinho.

Chase e Cameron entram com Foreman no escritório.

Viram House e Cuddy sentados um na frente do outro. House parecia estar mais irritado que o normal.

- Eu soube que você tem um caso pra mim! – House soltou.

Chase confirmou.

– Por que você acha que um caso iria me interessar em um domingo?

- Chega, House. – Cuddy rolou os olhos. – É a garota da emergência?

- Ela mesma. – ele esticou uma pasta ao House. – Jennifer Winchester, 18 anos, fraqueza, fadiga, perda de peso e diminuição dos reflexos.

- 18 anos? Isso é promissor! – passando a pasta para Cameron. – Coma alcoólico é um diagnóstico.

- Ela é bailarina do "New Jersey Ballet". – Foreman adicionou.

- O que não a impede de se entupir de cerveja.

- E maconha. – disse Cameron.

- Isso não significa nada. – começou Chase. – As amigas dela estão todas bem. Não tem nada a ver com o coma alcoólico.

- Quanto ela pesa? Aposto que o IMC dela é baixíssimo.

- Baixíssimo é exagero, mas é baixo. – disse Cameron.

- Anorexia. – disse Foreman.

- A doença da moda! – soltou House. – Todas querem ser lindas e magras! Você ainda precisa aprender, Chase. Anorexia é chato.

- Não acho que seja anorexia.

- O que você acha?

- Não importa. – ele se virou pra porta. - Vou fazer uma dosagem de eletrólitos.

- Eu vou com você. – disse Cameron, saindo pela porta atrás dele.

- O que te fez se interessar pelo caso? – ela perguntou a ele.

- Hmmm... – ele murmurou.

- Dr. Chase! – Amanda apareceu com os amigos.

- Srta. Lake! – ele disse sorrindo. Cameron piscou.

_Chase sorriu pra ela?_

Amanda tentou sorrir, e apontou os amigos.

- Estas são Polly e Leah.

- Dr. Chase. – as cumprimentou. – Essa é a Dr. Cameron.

- Como está a Jenny? – Leah perguntou.

- Estável. – ele respondeu. – Nós estamos fazendo testes pra descarar uma possível anorexia.

- Anorexia? – Polly se chocou.

- Ela não é anoréxica. – Leah disse, preocupada. – Nós saberíamos.

- Normalmente, quem sofre de anorexia e bulimia tem vergonha de contar isso pra alguém. – disse Cameron.

- Não. Ela não é anoréxica. – Polly estava confiante.

- Vamos tentar descartar isso. Eu prometo. – ele sorriu.

- Obrigada. – soltou Amanda.

Ele e Cameron se viraram.

- Não deveria fazer isto. – disse Cameron.

- Isso o quê?

- Dar esperanças a elas. E se for anorexia?

- Mas eu acho que não é.

Eles andaram até o quarto de Jennifer, e Cameron sentiu um ar de ressentimento vindo de Chase. Desde que haviam terminado seu "relacionamento" que ele estava assim: zangado, distante, por vezes, até grosso.

Estava chateada com aquilo. Ele a tratava diferente de antes. Claroque antes eles tinham uma intimidade, que agora não há mais. Mas mesmo antes disso, o tratamento era diferente. E nem isso não havia mais.

Chase olhou Cameron pelo canto dos olhos. E lamentou ter lhe dito que gostava dela. Ela agora tinha certo poder sobre ele. E aquilo o deixava amargurado. Não tê-la. Não ter seu amor correspondido.

- Odeio perder meu domingo. – Cameron resmungou.

- E o que você faria? Ver tv? – ele riu. Ela lhe deu um olhar feroz. – Ou ler?

Ela suspirou, e entrou no quarto.

- Oi, Jenny. – ela disse.

XxLFxX

- Agora estou preocupada.

- Com o quê, Amy?

Elas se sentam na mureta, próximos ao estacionamento. Podiam ouvir alguns paramédicos rindo e conversando.

Polly, Leah e Amanda comiam sanduíches, esperando os médicos de Jennifer voltarem com novidades.

- Será que Jenny estaria escondendo anorexia da gente? – ela perguntou com uma careta.

- Nem fale nisso, Amy. – começou Polly. – Só porque a Jenny é magra e bailarina ela é anoréxica?

- Não é só isso.

- Para os médicos pensarem nisso, - começou Leah. – é por que eles suspeitam de alguma coisa.

- Exato. – ela engoliu um pouco de café. – Você sabe que a Jenny é um pouco... dedicada demais a esse balé. Me dá medo de pensar que ela tá fazendo isso.

- Não, eu não acredito nisso. – disse Polly. – Se ela fosse tão perfeccionista, ela não beberia cerveja com a gente.

- Se ela tivesse escondendo isso da gente, beberia sim. – Amanda soltou, triste. – Como é que eu não vi?

- Acontece, Amy.

- Ela é minha colega de quarto. Moramos juntas há dois anos. Será que eu sou tão egoísta que eu não vi que ela...

Polly chacoalhou a cabeça e interrompeu:

- Para com isso, Amy. Uma coisa que eu sei é que se alguém quer esconder alguma coisa com vontade, consegue.

- Merda! – Amanda acende um cigarro.

- E outra, a gente nem sabe se ela é anoréxica mesmo. – continuou Polly. – Calma, tá?

Elas ficam em silencio. Leah termina um sanduíche, enquanto Polly se senta ao lado de Amanda, que fuma mantendo os olhos fixos no chão.

- Muito fofo aquele médico, hein? – Polly sorriu.

- Dr. Chase! – Amanda exclamou. – É... fofo demais.

- E o sotaque? – Leah mencionou.

- Adoro o jeito que ele pronuncia as palavras. "Eu prometo". – Amanda repetiu, imitando o sotaque de Chase.

Elas gargalharam.

- Ele parece meio inatingível. – Polly soltou.

Leah e Amanda estreitaram os olhos.

- Como assim?

- Sei lá. Tipo... ele é medico, e... ele olha pra gente diferente. Um pouco diferente do jeito que ele olha pra Jenny.

- Jenny é paciente dele. E nós somos quase... família. – disse Leah.

- Que nada! – exclamou Amanda. – É homem! Como todos os outros.

- Tá bem que ele cai na sua. – duvidou Polly.

- Quer apostar? – ela se levantou, e sorriu, tragando o cigarro. Polly e Leah se entreolharam.

- Quero provas. – Leah levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Físicas. – Polly apontou, e Leah confirmou com a cabeça.

Amanda suspirou.

- Tipo o quê? Uma chupada?

- Não. – sorriu Polly. – Chupada pode ser de qualquer um.

- Então...? Uma cueca?

- Já sei. Pode ser um comentário. – disse Leah.

- Comentário? – ela colocou a mão na cintura. – Vocês querem que ele comente com vocês que a gente...

- Exato.

- Vocês estão doidonas de novo? Isso é humilhante. Vocês iam querer que um cara comentasse com os amigos na sua frente sobre o sexo que vocês fizeram?

- Não. – elas respondem juntas.

- Esquece, tá. – ela desistiu. – Esquece o médico fofo. Vamos pensar na Jenny. E outra, um cara gostoso desse deve ter namorada. Mais de uma provavelmente.

- Namoradas nunca foi problema.

- Não vamos perder a objetividade aqui. – Amanda queria terminar a conversa.

Apostas eram bobagens. E provar pra quê? Apesar de que seu ego brilhou. Ficar com um gato daquele e não contar pra ninguém?

Não. Que idade ela tinha? 17?

- Chega desse papo. Vamos. Quero ficar com a Jenny. – Polly levantou e andou na direção do hospital. Leah e Amanda logo atrás.

Era pouco mais de meio dia, e o sol continuava forte.

O celular de Leah tocou, e ela murmurou algumas palavras com quem estava do outro lado da linha.

Polly e Amanda andaram na frente indo para o quarto de Jenny. Ainda andavam preocupadas, se sentindo impotentes por não poderem ajudar a amiga.

- Devia ter estudado Medicina. – murmurou Polly.

Amanda riu.

- Eles já chamaram a Grace?

- Não sei. – respondeu Amanda. – Vou perguntar ao Dr. Chase. – e piscou, com um sorriso provocador.

Polly riu, e balançou a cabeça, divertida.

- Você não perde uma.

- Se o tubarão parar de nadar, ele morre. – ela soltou e ambas gargalharam.

- Fudeu, mulherada. – Leah berrou atrás delas, desligando o celular. Elas se voltaram, surpresas. – Danny está vindo pra cá.

- Ai, não.

- Jake disse que Danny soube por "alguém" que Jenny tá hospitalizada. – ela informou. – E... ele avisou a família dela.

- Puta merda! Eles tão vindo?

- Parece que não. Jake ligou pra Grace, e ela, depois de xingá-lo por meia hora, disse que ta vindo pra cá.

- Ótimo. – resmungou Polly, e chacoalhou a cabeça.

- Puta que pariu! – Amanda berrou, se virando e deu de cara com House e Wilson.

House levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Que bom que Princeton é uma das melhores universidades do país! Eles só ensinam as coisas certas.

Amanda estreitou os olhos, e odiou aquele homem.

- Olá! – Wilson percebeu a hostilidade dela e as cumprimentou. – Sou Dr. Wilson. Este é o Dr. House.

Elas chacoalharam as cabeças e os cumprimentou.

- Você é o médico responsável por Jenny. – afirmou Leah.

- Quem é Jenny? – ele perguntou, com uma careta.

Amanda bufou.

- Com licença. – ela falou com os dentes cerrados lhe dando um olhar mordaz, e andou na direção do quarto de Jennifer.

- Jennifer Winchester é nossa amiga. Dr. Chase está tratando dela.

- Ah! A bailarina anoréxica! – ele exclamou.

Polly arregalou os olhos.

- Anorexica é a sua mãe! – ela gritou.

- Talvez fosse. Ela foi sempre tão magrinha.

- Não se preocupem com sua amiga. – disse Wilson, polido. - Chase é extremamente competente, assim como... o Dr. House aqui.

House adorou o elogio e sorriu teatralmente.

Leah estreitou os olhos e sorriu.

- Claro. – disse desconfiada. Encarou House sem piscar. – Vocês nos dão licença?

Ela adorou os olhos azuis. Saiu puxando Polly pelo braço.

- Ai que fofo! – Polly disse.

- E que olhos azuis!

- Não, esse não. O outro! Viu que lindo? Ele é meio vesgo! – e apontou para os próprios olhos.

Leah riu.

- Ele é tão gostoso mesmo vesgo! – Polly continuou.

Elas entraram no quarto, e viu Amanda sentada na cama de Jennifer.

- Como vocês demoraram! – ela reclamou.

- To morrendo de fome! – Jennifer choramingou. – E to com a boca seca.

- Vou falar com o Dr. Chase. – Leah se virou e saiu. - Perguntar se você pode comer.

- Que medico grosso! – Polly soltou, se sentando numa cadeira.

- Também achei. Eu saí de lá antes que mandasse ele a merda.

- Que médico? O loiro? Viu que perfeição? – Jennifer suspirou. – Dá vontade de ficar aqui só pra olhar pra ele todo dia.

- Não, não é ele "o grosso". – emendou Polly. – Mas o loiro... – ela suspirou alto. – Minha nossa! A Amanda "xonou".

- Hey! – ela berrou. – Também não força.

Jake bateu na porta de vidro. Ao lado dele, havia um cara mais velho, com uns 30 anos. Era Daniel Gray, o supervisor responsável de Ford's House, o prédio de dormitórios em que as meninas moravam.

- Oi, Danny. – disse Jennifer, engolindo seco.

- Como você está? – ele perguntou sério.

- Faminta.

- Danny, acontece que... – interrompeu Amanda.

- Eu já soube o que aconteceu. Jake me contou que ela passou mal, e vocês trouxeram ela pra cá.

- Exato! – exclamou Polly. _Grande Jake_!

- Já sabem o que ela tem?

- Não. Talvez... – Polly começou, e olhou Amanda que disse um "não" mudo pra ela, sem Danny ver.

Melhor Danny não saber de um suposta anorexia.

- Talvez...?

- Os médicos não sabem. – Amanda entrou na conversa. – Tão fazendo exames e coisas assim.

O celular dele tocou, e ele saiu do quarto, pedindo desculpas.

- Jake! – Amanda exclamou.

- Tive que pensar rápido.

- Você salvou nossas cabeças.

- Isso é um obrigado? Vindo de você? – e ele gargalhou.

Amanda olhou para Jennifer, e balançou a cabeça.

- Valeu, Jake. – Jennifer sorriu, com os olhos brilhando.

Polly sorriu internamente. Sempre soube que Jennifer tinha uma queda por Jake.

XxLFxX

Cameron e Chase entraram no escritório, encontrando House com as pernas em cima da mesa, comendo com Wilson.

- Tá tudo normal, House. Não é anorexia. – Cameron parou a sua frente. – No histórico não diz nada, mas acho melhor fazer uma curva glicêmica.

- Ela não é diabética. – Chase a encarou.

- Encaixa com os sintomas, Chase.

- Já foi feito um teste de glicemia. Deu negativo.

House e Wilson param para assisti-los discutindo.

- Mas ela foi inundada em glicose por causa do coma alcoólico, Chase. – continua ela. - Pode ter dado um falso negativo.

House suspirou alto, e resmungou antes de interrompê-los:

- Tirem o soro glicosado, deixem ela no soro fisiológico pra limpar a glicose do sangue dela.

- Mas isso vai durar muito tempo! – insistiu Chase.

- E façam uma curva glicêmica depois disso. Para de reclamar, Chase. Parece uma adolescente.

Chase rolou os olhos, fazendo uma careta.

_Hoje é dia!_

- Dr. Chase! – Leah apareceu na porta de vidro. Ele se virou, e a viu. – Jenny está com fome. Ela pode comer alguma coisa?

- Na verdade não. – House se levantou, ao vê-la. – Ela tem que ficar de jejum mais um pouco.

- E por quê? – ela entrou na sala.

- Vamos fazer um teste nela que ela precisa estar de jejum. – explicou Chase.

- Qual teste?

- Testar a glicose no sangue dela.

- Mas ela tomou a glicose a noite inteira. – disse como se fosse obvio. - Não precisa de teste nenhum.

- Sabemos disso. Por isso, vamos limpar a glicose do sangue dela, pra poder fazer um teste real. – interrompeu Cameron.

- E ela não pode comer nada?

- Não. A maioria dos alimentos tem glicose. – Chase disse. – Não se preocupe. Ela está no soro. Ela vai ficar bem.

_Ela vai ficar bem_? Duvidou.

- Tá certo. – ela fez que iria sair. – Outra pergunta: vocês desconfiam de diabetes, não é?

House levanta as sobrancelhas.

- Meu avô é diabético. – ela disse, como se respondesse a surpresa de House. - Ele fez esse teste varias vezes.

- Não se preocupe... – Chase parou, tentando lembrar o nome dela.

- Leah.

-... Leah.

- Obrigada, Dr. Chase. – e saiu, piscando para House.

Chase, Cameron e Wilson o encararam, assim que ela seguiu no corredor. House levantou os ombros:

- O que eu posso fazer? Eu sou irresistível.

XxLFxX

**N/A**: Certo, capitulo 2 pronto. Espero que esteja tudo legal. Eu sei que não está parecido com tudo o que eu escrevo. Está mais rápido, mais dinâmico. E outra, Cameron ainda não percebeu que Chase está colocando as asinhas pra fora. Ou ela fingiu que não percebeu?

**Thank you for Poli, Jô e Ni** – que me dão um apoio tremendo. Acho que esta historia não ter saído da minha cabeça, caso a Poli não tivesse me ajudado com as partes médicas. Esta mulherada é importante demais nessa historia.

E quero agradecer a quem leu e me deixou rewiew: **Naiky, Nayla, Paty, Lari**. Valeu meninas!

Sinto falta das rewiews de todas as meninas da comu, mas acho que elas resolveram me boicotar devido ao que aconteceu na votação do Challenge. Mas tudo bem. É aquela velha historia: se não voltou, é porque nunca foi seu.

Amizade não é bem algo que se exige, certo? Então...

NOTA (única):

**New Jersey Ballet** – é uma das maiores companhias de balé dos Eua.


	4. CAP 3 Pensando duas vezes

**ACHADOS E PERDIDOS**

By Ligya Ford

Co-writing by Poli Rottie, Jordana Xuxu e Nicole Mascote

"_Dê-me tempo e me dê um beijo. Fale-me de sua própria política." – Chris Martin_

**CAPITULO 3 – Pensando duas vezes...**

Leah, depois de muito tempo, conseguiu prestar atenção na sua leitura. Lia um parágrafo, mas sua atenção ouvia os médicos e enfermeiros que jantavam na cafeteria, rindo e descansando do trabalho estafante. Ou se perdia, pensando em Jenny. O quanto ela podia estar sofrendo, ou o quanto ainda podia sofrer.

Se perdia pensando no seu relacionamento com Jake, e como um namoro de tanto tempo, se resumia em amizade e confiança, e não mais em paixão ardente.

Respirou fundo, e continuou sua leitura sobre o caso Watergate, quando alguém lhe deu um tapa no ombro. Levantou a cabeça e viu House.

- Oi. – ela soltou, ao vê-lo.

- Oi, posso me sentar com você? – ele pediu.

- Claro. – ela disse, vendo as mesas vazias ao seu redor. _O que será que ele queria?_

- Não lembro do seu nome.

_Claro que não._

- Leah... Leah Porter-Loughlin.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

- Como Anthony Porter-Loughlin? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, ele é... meu pai.

House se impressiona, levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Eu leio a coluna do seu pai todo domingo.

- Claro que sim. – ela murmurou, e tomou um gole de refrigerante. – E você é...?

- Gregory. – ele soltou sorrindo. Leah esperou um sobrenome que não veio. – Greg.

- Greg... – ela repetiu. - Então você é medico, Greg?

- Sou. É um trabalho chato e estafante, mas alguém tem que fazê-lo.

- Não duvido que o faz seriamente. Por que a bengala?

- Eu... fui ferido na guerra. – ele diz sério.

- Qual guerra?

- Do Golfo.

Ela faz uma careta, achando impressionante.

- Qual era o seu posto? Infantaria?

- Não. Inteligência.

- Oh! Que esperto.

- Seu pai foi correspondente, certo?

- Foi. Ele sempre foi correspondente. O tempo todo.

- Interessante. Foi um pai ausente, por certo?

- O suficiente para me dar o que eu quisesse para substituir a falta dele nesse tempo todo.

- Tudo?

- Tudo. Ainda consigo tudo o que eu quiser.

- E o que seria?

Leah sorriu, sedutora.

- Nesse momento? – ela perguntou. House levantou as sobrancelhas, curioso. Leah se aproximou mais da mesa, apoiando os dois cotovelos. House pode ver o decote da blusa dela mais de perto. – Você gosta de... velocidade?

House engoliu seco.

- Eu sou... veloz.

Ela o encarou, e sorriu.

- Que tal darmos uma volta? Meu Porsche chega a 300 km/h.

House abriu um sorriso.

- Você sempre consegue tudo o que quer?

- Sempre.

O celular de House toca, que o atende prontamente sem tirar os olhos de Leah.

- House!... tenho mesmo que ir?... – ele bufou. – Tá, tá, to subindo.

- Que pena. Foi por pouco. – Leah soltou, numa falsa comiseração.

- House! – alguém gritou. Era Cuddy.

- Minha mãe tá me chamando. A gente brinca mais tarde. – e piscou pra ela.

Leah o viu sair, atrás de uma mulher mais velha, parecendo séria e austera. Ela a viu gritar com House, e em seguida, viu House a deixando pra trás, andando para fora da cafeteria.

Sorriu divertida. _Homens!_

XxLFxX

Amanda estava sentada na mureta do jardim do Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital esperando por Grace Winchester, irmã mais velha de Jennifer, que estudava em Sarah Lawerence.

Polly estava com Jennifer, que choramingava de fome, dizendo que não agüentava mais aquele lugar. Leah aproveitou que Jake havia ido para um jogo, e se embrenhou na cafeteria para estudar. Então sobrou para Amanda esperar Grace.

Amanda suspirou e agradeceu a Deus por Grace estar vindo sozinha. Os pais delas eram terrivelmente maldosos o suficiente para culparem todo mundo pelo que estava acontecendo com Jennifer. Grace, ao menos, não era tão cabeça dura. Ou talvez não.

Amanda respirou fundo o ar fresco do fim da primavera, e lamentou estar num hospital em pleno feriado. Odiava hospitais. Andou pela emergência, e viu um homem sem respirar sendo segurado por enfermeiros. Aquilo a assustou a fazendo fugir rapidamente dali.

Olhou no relógio: já passava das dez da noite. Ford's House já deveria estar lotado. Amanha era segunda e as aulas seriam normais. Ao menos, Danny avisou a reitoria sobre o estado de Jennifer. As coisas pareciam serem melhores. Suspirou alto, e tomou um susto ao ver Dr. Chase parado ao seu lado.

- Que felino!

- Desculpe! – ele disse. - Saiu pra fumar?

- Não. Eu parei de fumar.

- Ah é?! Desde quando?

- Desde 2 horas atrás.

- Por quê?

- Por que eu vi um cara morrer de... enfizema ali dentro. - Amanda respondeu fazendo uma cara de repulsa.

Chase riu.

- E isso vai durar até quando?

- Se a porcaria da Jenny não resolver ficar boa logo... até o próximo minuto. - Ela respondeu pegando um cigarro na bolsa, fazendo Chase cair na gargalhada.

Ela com um cigarro na boca, ofereceu um a ele.

- Não. Eu não fumo. E você também não devia fazer isso.

Amanda o encarou com um sorriso debochado.

- Mas você bebe?

- Sim. Socialmente.

- Então não se importaria de ir até um bar tomar alguma coisa comigo?

- Está me convidando pra sair?

- Parece isso?

Ele abriu um sorriso, meio constrangido.

- Não é ético sair com a família da minha paciente.

Ela deu uma gargalhada sarcástica.

- Puta que pariu, como você é certinho! Não fuma. Bebe socialmente. - ela disse fazendo uma careta. - E não quer sair comigo porque sou a família da paciente. Tecnicamente Dr. Chase...

Amanda se levantou,e o encarou.

- ... eu não sou a família dela.

Chase se sentiu acuado, ao vê-la lhe dar um olhar interrogador.

- Srta. Lake... eu acho melhor eu ir embora, okay?! Quem sabe o drink não fica pra outro dia.

Amanda mordeu o lábio, e não resistiu.

- Também é antiético beijar a _família _da paciente?! - Amanda perguntou se aproximando dele.

Chase não teve tempo de responder ou de pensar. Amanda o puxou pelo pescoço e o beijou. Chase ficou estático, completamente sem saber como reagir. Só percebeu que beijá-la era... estranho. Era... bom.

Amanda deu um passo pro trás, e o olhou. Chase a olhou, meio chocado, meio constrangido. Ficou por alguns segundos a olhando, como se não conseguisse pensar em nada.

- Acho que... é melhor eu ir. É melhor. – ele disse, por fim. Se virou na direção das portas do hospital, e se virou para ela. Amanda continuava parada com um cigarro lhe queimando nas mãos e um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Chase entrou, e coçou o pescoço, se sentindo perturbado.

E riu. Riu gostoso.

_Quem entende as mulheres?_

XxLFxX

Amanda encontrou Leah no cafeteria depois de deixar Grace num táxi, após conversarem com Cuddy. Leah ainda estava no mesmo capitulo que ela havia começado quando a deixou estudando. Leah estava com sérios problemas de concentração.

- O que houve com você? – Leah perguntou. – Você parece... animada.

- Eu realmente... preciso parar de fumar maconha. – Amanda soltou, como se fosse algo realmente sério.

Elas estavam paradas em frente a um elevador, querendo subir para o quarto de Jennifer.

Leah fez uma careta. _Do que ela tá falando?_

- Por que você diz isso? O que você fez?

- Eu roubei...

- Roubou o que?

- Um beijo... - Leah levantou as sobrancelhas. -... do Dr. Chase.

Leah gritou. Pessoas nos corredores, médicos e enfermeiras as olharam.

- Shhhhhh! – Amanda pediu.

- Como você fez isso? – mas não tempo de responder, atrás delas apareceu Cameron e Foreman. – Olá, Doutores!

Cameron e Foreman as cumprimentaram. Cameron estreitou os olhos. Ela não gostou de Amanda nem um pouco.

As portas do elevador se abriram, e eles entraram assim que um paciente saiu. Amanda e Leah foram para o fundo, enquanto Foreman e Cameron ficaram próximos da porta.

Amanda apontou com a cabeça para os dois ducklings, e esticou o dedo indicador diante da boca. Sussurrou:

- Sem nomes.

Leah balançou a cabeça, compreendendo.

- Então você beijou ele? – ela perguntou, e Amanda confirmou com a cabeça. – Onde?

- Lá fora.

- E ele? – Leah estava mais entusiasmada que Amanda.

- Eu acho que ele ficou muito assustado. Acho que se ele olhar na minha cara, ele vai morrer de vergonha.

- Ou nem vai olhar. Qual o sabor dele?

- Café. – e Leah riu.

- Chamou ele pra sair? – Amanda confirmou de novo. – E ele?

- Achou que era antiético.

Cameron ouvindo a conversa, estreitou a testa. _Será que elas falavam de quem ela pensava que elas estavam falando?_

- Mas eu dou um jeito nisso. – Amanda soltou, assim que o elevador abriu. Cameron novamente pensou em Chase.

_Será?_

Em poucos segundos, Leah e Amanda se reuniram a Polly e Jennifer no quarto dela. Ao chegarem lá, Chase e uma enfermeira davam um xarope pra ela beber. Jennifer parecia que estava bebendo purgante.

- Isso é nojento!

- Só um pouquinho. – soltou Chase.

- Pouquinho? Você já bebeu, por acaso?

- Bebi uma vez. – ele levantou a cabeça e viu Amanda. Deu um sorriso fraco, e voltou a cabeça para Jennifer.

- Como é este teste? – perguntou Amanda.

Foreman e Cameron entraram no quarto.

- É uma curva glicêmica. – Chase começou a explicar. Ele corou por um momento, e Cameron notou.

Suspirou secretamente. _Ela deu um beijo nele! Só pode ser ele!_

Chase continuou:

- Damos a ela um xarope com alta concentração de glicose. E a cada meia hora, medimos a glicemia dela.

- E isso vai dizer se o que ela tem é diabetes? – perguntou Polly.

- Exato. – Cameron se aproximou. – A pressão dela está 90X50.

- Sempre foi assim. – Amanda respondeu, um tanto debochada.

- Certo. – Cameron respirou fundo. – Nós voltaremos em meia hora pra medir a glicemia dela.

- Obrigada, doutora. – disse Polly.

Foreman saiu com a enfermeira. Cameron seguiu logo atrás e Chase sorriu para Amanda, o que não passou despercebido para ninguém.

Leah, Polly e Jennifer a encararam.

- O que foi aquilo? – perguntou Polly.

- Nem te conto. – Amanda sorriu e se sentou.

No corredor, Chase andava logo atrás de Cameron que estava com o coração acelerado.

Aquilo a tinha surpreendido. Será que Chase tinha algum interesse naquela garota? Mas ele havia dito que gostava dela. Cobrou sentimentos. Cobrou um futuro. Mas... ? Será que ele havia desistido?

Ele parecia tão certo. Tão... apaixonado. Então por que esses sorrisos? Esses olhares? E por que ela estava se sentindo como se tivesse sido traída?

Cameron balançou a cabeça, e suspirou.

- Algum problema? – ela ouviu a voz dele.

- Não. – respondeu. Talvez rápido demais. – Nenhum.

XxLFxX

As meninas continuaram sentadas no quarto, enquanto Jennifer dormia. Uma enfermeira e Cameron apareceram algumas vezes e faziam uma medição, e saiam.

Pelas expressões do rosto da doutora, tudo parecia normal.

Já eram quase três da manhã, quando houve a ultima medição. Chase entrou, mediu a glicemia, encontrou todas dormindo e saiu.

Entrou na sala de diagnósticos e encontrou Cameron adormecida numa poltrona. Parecia tão calma e natural ali. Parecida com a Cameron que ele via dormindo na sua cama quando estavam juntos.

Sorriu saudoso.

Alcançou o telefone e digitou o numero do House. A ligação chamou até o sexto toque.

- Oi, House, é Chase... a curva glicêmica está normal. Não é diabetes... ela está estável, não houve outros sintomas... Foreman foi pra casa e Cameron esta aqui... tá certo. – e desligou.

Ele se aproximou de Cameron, se abaixando ao lado dela. Fez um carinho no seu rosto, tentando acordá-la. Ela abriu os olhos verdes, e por alguns segundos, fitou Chase sem ter consciência de nada a seu redor.

- Chase... – ela sussurrou, e sorriu, ainda o fitando. Ele sorriu de volta. Achou que se ela estivesse numa cama, viraria para o outro lado e voltaria a dormir.

- Cam... pode ir pra casa. – ela se ajeitou na poltrona, parecendo acordar de verdade. – Não é diabetes. Ela está estável. Pode ir pra casa, eu fico aqui.

- Mas você está sem dormir desde sábado.

- Não se preocupe comigo. Vai pra casa.

Cameron se levantou, e não o deixou ficar.

- Não, Chase... vai você pra casa, descanse, tome um banho. Você está com a mesma roupa há dois dias.

- Cameron... relaxe. Eu vou e você também. – ele apontou para a porta, e repetiu pela terceira vez. – Vai pra casa.

Cameron suspirou, fazendo uma careta de desaprovação. E saiu na direção do vestiário. Chase a seguiu com os olhos, e inspirou profundamente, enquanto se jogava na poltrona que ela estava sentada.

XxLFxX

**N/A**: Pronto. Mais um capitulo pronto, e mais um diferencial descartado. Ah! E façam suas apostas. Qual romance sairá primeiro? Qual deles terá final feliz?

**AGRADECIMENTOS A: **_**Poli, Jô, Ni, Nayla, Naiky, Pati, Natii, Lari, e todo mundo que lê.**_ Tenho nos meus stats, que essa minha fic já foi clicada 165 vezes. Mesmo sem esse numero de rewiews, já é grande numero de leitores,certo?

NOTAS:

- Watergate – foi um escândalo político que derrubou o Presidente americano Richard Nixon. Um caso de espionagem com agentes da CIA que queriam a deposição do regime comunista de Fidel Castro, dentre outras coisas.

- Guerra do Golfo – foi a guerra iniciada, em 1990, pelos Eua contra a ocupação do Iraque no Kwait. Foi possivelmente um dos maiores massacres da história do Oriente Médio. Mais de 100 mil soldados iraquianos foram mortos.

- Porsche – é uma marca de carros esportivos. Um modelo novo custa em média US$ 350.000

- Sarah Lawrence – é uma universidade que fica no interior do Estado de Nova Yorque.


	5. CAP 4 Profundamente

**ACHADOS E PERDIDOS**

By Ligya Ford

Co-writing by Poli Rottie, Jordana Xuxu e Nicole Mascote

**CAPITULO 4 - Profundamente**

_"Todos nós somos um mistério para os outros... E para nós mesmos."  
_

Chase levantou a cabeça quando ouviu seu nome. Abriu os olhos e viu Foreman. Ele o olhava como se fosse um alienígena. Será que estava tão mal assim?

- Você não foi pra casa, pelo jeito?

Chase limpou a garganta, e se levantou da poltrona que estava sentado desde que Cameron havia ido pra casa. Se espreguiçou, resmungando alto.

- House me mandou ficar aqui.

- E desde quando você segue as regras do House? – perguntou Foreman, andando até a maquina de café.

- Já que você tá aqui... eu vou pra casa tomar um banho.

- Certo. – Foreman disse, sem olhar pra trás. Chase se virou, e foi pra direção do vestiário.

Passou em frente ao quarto de Jennifer, e o viu todo escuro. Estavam todas dormindo. Amanda numa poltrona. E Leah e Polly dividindo um sofá.

Respirou fundo, e lembrou do beijo que Amanda havia lhe dado. Mil pensamentos lhe invadiram. Pensou em como havia se sentido bem com aquilo. Como havia se sentido um homem de novo. O mesmo homem que faziam as enfermeiras cochicharem, e piscarem pra ele. O mesmo homem que havia excitado Cameron a ponto de propor um relacionamento baseado em sexo.

Ele estava vivo. Amava Cameron, mas ele precisava respirar e viver novamente, como qualquer um. E precisava dar um basta naquela situação. Não podia mais choramingar e implorar por ela. Pelo amor e a atenção dela. Ele merecia mais que isso.

Sorriu ao lembrar de Amanda. _Por que não?_

XxLFxX

- Isso é terrível mesmo pra alguém como você! – exclamou Wilson.

- Hey, isso me ofende!

Eles se sentavam na cafeteria. House estava diante de um grande copo de café, e Wilson agora dividia "croissants " com ele.

- House, que idade ela tem? – ele perguntou.

- Dezenove. – ele murmurou.

- Meu Deus! Ela tem idade pra ser sua filha!

- Quem tem idade pra ser sua filha? – Cameron invadiu a cafeteria. Manteve para eles um olhar interrogador.

Wilson a olhou com um meio sorriso. Queria ver House se safar dessa. Queria o ver explicar que estava interessado numa garota de 19 anos. Até a imaginou colocando as mãos na cintura, e deixando o queixo cair de tanto choque.

Riu internamente.

- Você.

Cameron levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Cadê o Foreman? – ele perguntou pra ela.

- Monitorando a Jennifer.

- Como ela está?- perguntou Wilson.

- Estável. Precisamos de um diferencial, House. Não é diabetes.

- Ela tem dores? – House perguntou, e Cameron confirmou.

- Pode ser fibromialgia. – afirmou Wilson.

House resmungou.

- Não, não pode. – House chacoalhou a cabeça, inconformado. – Fibromialgia é ridículo! – exclamou House. – Ela é uma adolescente. Vai doer tudo!

- Encaixa com os sintomas, House.

- Quando você ouve um relincho, você tem que achar que é um cavalo, não uma zebra.

- Mas onde está o cavalo? – ela perguntou. – Eu vou pedir Eletromiografia. Cadê o Chase?

- Foi pra casa. Ele ficou aqui até de manhã. – apareceu Foreman, ao seu lado.

- Ele não foi pra casa antes? – ela perguntou.

- Eu o encontrei dormindo aqui, quando eu cheguei. – ele explicou.

Cameron suspirou alto. Como Chase era teimoso! _Hey, porque estou tão preocupada?_

XxLFxX

Já passava das dez da manhã quando Chase voltou ao hospital. Havia tomado um banho e um bom café da manhã. Atravessou o estacionamento e viu ao lado da moto de House, uma pequena moto vermelha. Sorriu ao ver o adesivo no capacete acorrentado ao guidão: "Passa por cima".

- Grande argumento! – falou sozinho.

Atravessou o saguão e chamou o elevador.

- Dr. Chase. – ele se virou e viu os amigos de Jennifer e Amanda. Havia os visto no quarto dela no dia anterior. Uma morena alta, com uma calça jeans gasta, bata azul e lenço na cabeça; e um rapaz forte com camisa do time de Princeton, olhos claros e um sorriso feliz.

- Bom dia! – Chase disse.

- Eu ia perguntar como Jenny está, mas, pelo jeito, está chegando agora. – soltou Polly.

- É, eu fiquei aqui a noite toda, e resolvi ir pra casa tomar um banho.

- Dra. Cameron disse que não é diabetes. – disse Jake, entrando no elevador, sendo seguidos por Chase e Polly.

- Não.

- Ainda bem. – Polly suspirou.

- Menos mal. – Jake sorriu.

- Mas ainda estamos tentando descobrir porque ela está tão fraca.

- Me dá medo de pensar que seja... – começou Polly, mas achou melhor não mencionar nada. -... Deixa pra lá.

- Não se preocupem. – disse Chase, quando a porta do elevador se abriu. O quarto de Jennifer ficava no andar acima deles. Ele saiu e os dois amigos ficaram. – Estamos empenhados em descobrir o que ela tem.

- Obrigada! – exclamou Polly antes das portas do elevador se fecharem. – Ainda me sinto mal com isso.

- Por que?

- Não sei dizer. Ainda acho que o que aconteceu com Jenny é de alguma maneira conseqüência nossa.

Jake chacoalhou a cabeça. Ainda não entendia o motivo.

- Aonde seria conseqüência nossa?

- Tudo o que a gente faz, o que a gente tem tomado, Jake! A Jenny quer tanto ficar com a gente que não se importa com nada disso.

- A Jenny não é nenhuma idiota. Ela adora vocês.

As portas do elevador se abriram novamente. Jake e Polly saíram e seguiram pelo longo corredor até o quarto de Jennifer.

- Essa não é a questão. – continuou Polly. - To morrendo de medo de seja algo que a gente tenha influenciado dela.

- Não! Duvido.

- Como é que você sabe?

- Não sei. Sei lá, talvez seja... intuição.

Polly bufou. _Intuição... Sei._

Eles entraram no quarto, e encontram Cameron e Foreman fazendo mais um exame em Jennifer. Ela gritava, e Polly correu pra cima dela.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? Parem! – ela gritou.

- Polly... – começou Cameron.

- Vocês estão machucando ela!

Cameron a olhou nos olhos, a afastando. Foreman, que ainda mantinha uma enorme agulha na mão, parou e as observou.

- Acalme-se. Sente. Eu lhe explico. – ela pediu. Polly se sentou, e olhou para Jake, que olhava Jenny assustado. – Nós temos uma suspeita que seja Fibromialgia.

Polly se assustou. Aquele nome a assustou. O que era aquilo?

- Fibromialgia é uma síndrome que causa dores, cansaço, distúrbios do sono... É um tipo de reumatismo.

- Reumatismo? – perguntou Jake. Ele conhecia uma pouco sobre isso. Um jogador do time dele foi afastado por ter reumatismo.

- Exato. Envolve músculos, tendões e ligamentos. – terminou Foreman.

- Mas... como ela "pegou" isso? – Polly ainda estava confusa.

- Por diversos fatores. Doenças graves, traumas emocionais ou físicos, até mesmo mudanças hormonais. – continuou Cameron. – Esse teste se chama Eletromiografia. É doloroso, mas infelizmente pra podermos diagnosticar a Fibromialgia, ele é um dos poucos que ajudam a concluir alguma coisa.

- E espetando ela vocês vão saber?

- Sim, nós vamos.

Polly olhou para Jennifer, que ainda mantinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Se levantou e segurou a mão da amiga.

- Eu estou aqui. – ela disse e Jennifer sorriu.

Cameron acenou para Foreman que continuou o exame.

A cada espetada, doía. Doía muito. Jennifer gritava e se contorcia toda. Jake também tinha os olhos molhados, e saiu de lá, ao ver e ouvir Jennifer chorar.

Sentou-se numa poltrona perto de um balcão, e fechou os olhos, tentando se acalmar. Respirou fundo e sentiu o coração acelerado.

Gostava de Jennifer. Gostava mais do que devia. O jeito meigo e calmo dela o encantava. Ela era o oposto de Leah. Leah era mimada e voluntariosa. Às vezes, aquilo o irritava.

Mas Jennifer era... era um anjo.

Seu coração batia mais forte. Tinha se apaixonado.

_Agora, e quanto a Leah?_

XxLFxX

House e Chase estavam na sala de diagnósticos, enquanto Cameron e Foreman continuavam examinando Jennifer.

House estava na frente do computador, e esporadicamente, ria. Chase levantava a cabeça do seu livro e voltava a leitura, chateado por House interrompê-lo.

Ele também não se importava com isso. Não conseguia prestar atenção no que lia mesmo. Ele pensava em Cameron, em Amanda, e no que elas representavam.

Chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando afastar aquilo. Sem sucesso.

Queria Cameron, mas... mas seu consciente também queria Amanda. Não podia querer. Ela nem tinha 20 anos, e era da família da sua paciente. Não! Na verdade, não era.

O que haveria de errado se... se a conhecesse melhor? Aceitar seu convite para um drink? Conversar a toa? Qual era o problema?

Cameron sorrindo aparecia na sua mente, e acabou suspirando alto.

- Pare Chase! – exclamou House. - Você está suspirando há meia hora. Isso está começando a me irritar.

- Acho que eu to ficando louco.

- Você não ta ficando louco. - afirmou House.

- Por que não? - ele perguntou.

- Porque um louco nunca se pergunta se tá ficando louco. - ele disse como se fosse obvio.

Chase estreitou a testa, como se ponderasse o que House havia dito. Neste momento, Foreman e Cameron entram na sala.

- É Fibromialgia, House. Ela está com dores em mais de dez pontos.

- Não é Fibromialgia. – House se levantou. – Não pode ser. Não tem como ser.

- É claro que é. Ela faz balé desde os cinco anos. Sempre teve uma disciplina rígida nos ensaios. Os hormônios causaram isso.

- Não vou dar alta a uma garota com esse diagnostico. – afirmou House.

- Cuddy resolve isso. – disse Chase, calmamente. Os três o olharam, estáticos.

Cameron encarou isso.

- Vou resolver isso agora. – ela exclamou, saindo da sala.

XxLFxX

Leah chegou no hospital por volta de uma da tarde. Havia aproveitado o almoço para ver Jenny. Jake havia lhe telefonado lhe dizendo que tinha novidades.

Subiu rapidamente até o quarto dela. E viu o namorado no quarto com Polly e Grace. Os três riam com Jennifer. Leah achou que Jennifer estava mais corada e mais feliz.

- Jenny vai ter alta! – Polly gritou.

Leah soltou um grito de felicidade. Abraçou a amiga.

- Que maravilha! E então, o que você tinha? – ela perguntou.

- Fibromialgia. Foi o que a Dra. Cameron disse. – informou Jennifer.

- O que é isso?

- Reumatismo. – disse Grace, sorrindo.

- Reumatismo? – Leah se impressionou. – Aquilo que dói os músculos e tudo mais?

- É. – Jennifer sorriu.

- E como vai ser? Você está curada?

- Não. Não tem cura. Vou ter que tomar antiinflamatórios, e analgésicos, por talvez a vida inteira. Mas eu vou ficar bem.

- Graças a Deus. A Amanda já sabe disso?

- Já avisei. Ela tinha aula. Daqui a pouco, ela tá aqui. – disse Polly.

- Quando você sai daqui?

- Amanha cedo. - disse Grace.

- Isso é fantástico. Podemos comemorar. – Leah disse.

- Nem pensar. – Grace se sentou a beira da cama. – Jenny vai pra casa por umas duas semanas. Logo é férias de verão.

- Grace... ainda há um mês de aulas. – disse Polly. – Jenny vai ficar bem. Nós cuidaremos dela.

- Como cuidaram até agora? A entupindo de álcool e drogas?

- Não diz isso, Grace. – Leah entrou na conversa. – Isso não tem nada a ver com drogas. Duvido que essas dores musculares tem haver com a cerveja que a gente bebe.

- Leah... – Jennifer sussurrrou.

- Não me importo com o que você acha. – disse Grace, furiosa. – Jenny está aqui por que vocês a fazem de idiota...

- Gente... – ela chamou de novo.

- Idiota é você por achar que a gente fez algo de errado com ela.

- Gente...

- Cala a boca! – gritou Polly, encarando Jennifer – Jenny, o que foi?

- Eu não estou sentindo as minhas pernas. – murmurou ela. – Eu não sinto as minhas pernas.

Eles se entreolharam. Jake arregalou os olhos, e subiu até a sala do Dr. House "voando".

XxLFxX

No meio da tarde, Polly assistia Jennifer dormindo. Haviam lhe dado analgésicos suficientes a ponto de fazê-la dormir profundamente.

Pensou no que Dr. Chase havia dito a ela, Leah, Jake, Grace e Amanda. Não era fibromialgia. De acordo com eles, fibromialgia não tirava os movimentos das pernas.

Ela revirou o copo de café entre as mãos como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa. Não parava de pensar em Jenny, e no que podia acontecer com ela. Pensou nas amigas. Todos estavam fazendo de tudo para ajudar, para confortar Jenny. Mas naquela altura não havia nada pra fazer. E aquilo a assustava terrivelmente.

Ela apoiou os cotovelos no joelhos, ainda com o copo de café nas mãos. . Sua aparência despojada, jeans claros de aparência gasta e crucifixo egípcio no pescoço chamou a atenção de um médico em particular, que passava pela porta do quarto de Jennifer no momento em que ela se reclinava contra a parede do aposento, ainda tentando digerir a situação.

- Você é uma das amigas da paciente do Dr. House? – Ele se aproximou, mantendo o tom de voz baixo – Deveria ir pra casa, eu ainda não vi você deixar este lugar.

O evidente tom de preocupação nas palavras dele não passou despercebido.

- Você é um dos médicos de Jenny também? – Ela arregalou os enormes olhos castanhos para ele.

- Pode dizer-se que sim – Ele respondeu, estendo a mão – Sou o Dr. James Wilson.

Wilson ofereceu a ela um sorriso, que retribuiu o gesto, deixando-o ainda mais fascinado. Jamais vira olhos tão expressivos antes.

- Eu não posso ir embora – Ela se justificou – Não sem antes saber o que está errado com Jenny – E como não tinha nada mais pra dizer, tomou um gole de seu café.

- Estamos fazendo tudo que pudemos para descobrir exatamente isso.

- É, eu sei. Já sabemos que o Dr. House é o melhor e tudo o mais, e estou me prendendo a isso... Mas é que parte meu coração vê-la numa cama de hospital assim, sabendo que não há nada que eu possa fazer para ajudar minha amiga.

Wilson sentiu compaixão e ao mesmo tempo, admiração.

Os olhos de Polly involuntariamente se encheram de lágrimas e ela tentou se conter.

- Me desculpe – A garota enxugou os olhos com as palmas das mãos – Eu não devia estar importunando você com isso...

- Não está, acredite – Wilson sorriu novamente, encorajando-a – Escute, eu tenho alguns minutos livres. Por que não vamos comer alguma coisa e você tenta se lembrar de mais alguma coisa que possa ajudar a nos guiar ao diagnóstico de Jenny?

- Eu poderia comer alguma coisa, é – Ela concordou, sentindo-se melhor desde a primeira vez que pusera os pés naquele hospital.

Wilson guiou-a pelas costas até a cantina, tentando se convencer de que era um gesto inocente. Não se permitia pensar que pudesse estar tirando vantagem de Polly, porque em sua opinião, ela não deveria passar de apenas uma menina. Não deveria.

- Jenny não devia estar lá naquela cama – Polly falou aflitamente, balançando a perna – Ela é uma boa menina... Mas é influenciável demais, sabe? Ela é muito novinha, ainda tenta se enturmar, e nós gostamos dela, de verdade. Acontece que a Amanda é uma maluca, é uma pipa voada inconseqüente, mas sempre assume o que é dela. Já a Leah é mimada demais e maluca demais, só pensa no hoje e no agora. Mas quando as coisas dão errado, elas sabem se virar... Já a Jenny é praticamente uma criança, eu não devia ter permitido que ela participasse das maluquices das duas...

- Não foi sua culpa – Wilson tocou gentilmente sua mão, impedindo que Polly tapasse os olhos – Jennifer já é bem grandinha para tomar esse tipo de decisão. Ela sabe o que é melhor pra ela. Além disso, o que quer que seja que vocês estivessem fazendo quando ela desmaiou, pode ou não estar relacionado à condição dela.

- É muita aflição ter que sentar aqui e esperar. Mais testes, mais exames. Eu espero que esse pesadelo acabe logo – Polly desabafou.

- O Dr. House, como você mesma já disse, é o melhor. Ele está trabalhando duro e assim que descobrir o que há de errado com sua amiga, tenho certeza de que você vai se sentir menos pressionada.

Polly intensificou o aperto na mão dele e se sentiu estranha por estar conectada aquele homem que não passava de um estranho. Mas, de alguma forma, ele transmitia segurança e ela se sentia confortável com isso.

- Obrigada por ser tão atencioso e ter me escutado. Você realmente fez a diferença para mim hoje.

- Você não tem que me agradecer. É o meu trabalho – Wilson sorriu para ela – Mas se você tiver alguma dúvida, ou lembrar de alguma coisa relevante, pode vir me procurar. Estarei sempre à disposição para qualquer eventualidade.

- Obrigada, Dr. Wilson.

O pager dele tocou, e Wilson amaldiçoou-o mentalmente.

- Preciso ir – ele a notificou, após conferir a mensagem – Mas a gente se vê por aí. Vou estar torcendo pela sua amiga.

Ele se despediu e saiu da cantina, deixando Polly sozinha com seus pensamentos. Deus, ele era maravilhoso, ela pensou. Quando o vira no corredor com o Dr. House e fizera uma piadinha para Amanda, jamais imaginara que o Dr. James Wilson pudesse ser esse tipo de homem. Atencioso, carinhoso. Era melhor se cuidar, antes que aquilo pudesse se transformar em mais uma de suas idiotas paqueras que pudessem evoluir para algo muito maior.

XxLFxX

N/A: Surpresa Poli!! Presente meu e da Jô pra você! Mais da Jô, ela escreveu toda a cena Pollyson. Viu que engraçado? Ela escreveu pollyson, eu escrevi Houah, e você escreveu Chamanda. Sacou?

Quero agradecer a todos que leram. Ainda tenho hits fenomenais nos meus stats do fanfiction. Até o capitulo 3 (e mais o prólogo), foram 201 hits. 201 clicadas! Dá 50 leitores por capitulo!!

AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS A: **Naiky, Poli, Jô, Ni, Nayla, Natii e Pati.** – algumas podem não ter comentado, mas sei que leram.

NOTA:

- A citação é do grande escritor gaúcho Erico Veríssimo.


	6. CAP 5 É o que eu quero

**ACHADOS E PERDIDOS**

By Ligya Ford

Co-writing by Poli Rottie, Jordana Xuxu e Nicole Mascote

**CAPITULO 5 – É o que eu quero**

"_Fugir nunca é o caminho mais seguro."_

Já se passavam das três da tarde. O ambiente ainda continuava triste e pesado. Jennifer havia piorado. Ela não tinha sensibilidade nas pernas. E o desespero dela assustava a todos: os amigos e os médicos.

As quatro mulheres estavam sentadas em poltronas numa sala de espera do quinto andar, sentindo o desanimo contagiar cada veia, cada órgão. Como se a fraqueza de Jennifer tivesse passado para todos.

Eles se entreolhavam como se Jennifer estivesse a beira da morte. Não sabiam o que dizer, não sabiam o que fazer. Mesmo Grace, havia desistido de culpar alguém. Não havia motivo.

Em frente a mesa de House, sua equipe se sentia impotente em curar Jennifer. Estavam em pé, aguardando um diferencial.

- Isso é... – começou House. -... surpreendente.

- Pode ser hipertireodismo. – soltou Cameron.

- Hipertireodismo não causa paralisia. – emendou Chase.

Ele mantinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito, e Cameron sentiu que ele tinha certa preocupação na sua expressão. Ela suspirou. Ele havia feito amizade com aquela turma de meninas. _Com aquela Amanda... – _ela bufou.

- Deve ser algo neurológico... – sugeriu Foreman.

- Como o quê? – perguntou Chase.

- Síndrome de Guillain-Barré.

- Na eletromiografia impulsos lentos e a reatividade dos músculos estavam normais. – Cameron disse.

Os três olharam para House, que suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

- Façam uma ressonância. Vamos ver o que há naquela cabecinha oca.

O trio saiu da sala, e seguiram pelo corredor.

Os amigos viram o trio, passar por um corredor, e os seguiram com os olhos.

- Isso é muito estranho. – disse Leah.

- O quê?

- Como eles não podem saber o que tá havendo com a Jenny? Eles estudaram quanto tempo para serem médicos? Eles tem que saber, certo?

- Nem sempre, Leah. Às vezes, os sintomas parecem uma coisa e são outra.

- Acho uma puta falta de profissionalismo. – soltou Jake. Polly levantou os olhos pra ele, para entender melhor. – Jenny está sofrendo lá. Com dores, e agora sem sentir as pernas. E agora?

- Eu não sei. – disse Amanda. – Me dá medo de pensar que o que ela tem pode... pode matar ela.

- Não, nem pensa nisso, Amy. A Jenny tem bons médicos. Um deles me garantiu isso. – Polly afirmou.

- É mesmo? – Leah perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha. – Quem?

Polly fica corada, mas confessa:

- Lembra do médico gostoso?

- Dr. Chase? – Amanda perguntou.

- Não, o outro. O vesgo. O vesgo fofinho.

Amanda e Leah abrem a boca, fazendo um som de compreensão.

Jake rola os olhos, e faz uma careta, botando a língua pra fora.

- Vou tomar um café. Alguém quer? – ele se levantou. As mulheres confirmam: querem sim.

Jake vira o corredor e some na direção do elevador. Elas vêem House atravessar o mesmo corredor e pegar o rumo oposto.

As três mulheres o seguem com os olhos. Cada uma mantém uma expressão diferente no rosto.

- Odeio esse cara. – soltou Amanda. – Presunçoso até o dedão do pé.

- Parece ser um médico competente. – Polly adicionou. – Ele não deve estar aqui por ser ruim.

Amanda bufou em seguida.

- Ele tem um ar de... selvagem e indomável, não tem? – Leah suspirou alto. As duas amigas a olharam como se ela tivesse perdido o juízo. – O quê? Não parece?

- Não!– Polly e Amanda falam juntas.

- Ainda me parece um cara... - ela morde o lábio. -... interessante.

- Que idade ele tem? 50? – pergunta Amanda, debochada. – Pra segurar você ele teria que usar Viagra.

Polly gargalha. Leah fica de boca aberta, chocada.

- Enfermeira Leah... pode me ajudar a levantar isso aqui? – Amanda faz uma voz velha e finge ser corcunda com uma bengala.

- Hey! – Leah ri, entrando na brincadeira. Polly se apóia nos joelhos, de barriga dobrada, de tanto rir.

- Você não ri, não. – Amanda aponta para Polly. – Seu vesguinho também não é nenhum trintão!

- Mas tenho certeza que não precisa de Viagra! – ela exclamou e gargalhou.

- Poderiam falar mais baixo?

A voz assustou as três meninas. Era uma enfermeira.

- Desculpe. – soltou Amanda, e em seguida, ela faz uma careta para as amigas. – Esqueci onde estava.

As outras duas também. A lembrança de que estavam em um hospital as invadiram. Jennifer estava lá. Hospitalizada e muito mal.

- Vamos parar de pensar em homens, vai? – disse Polly. – Jenny é mais importante, certo?

- Certo. – disse Leah.

- Dr. Chase disse alguma coisa antes de eu chegar? – perguntou Amanda.

- Não. Nada.

- Não disseram nada? Nadinha?

- Não, Amy.

- Em dez minutos, a Grace vai estar aqui subindo pelas paredes. – soltou Amanda. – Não é melhor a gente tentar descobrir alguma coisa? Cadê o Dr. Viagra?

- Amy, pára com isso! – exclamou Leah, séria.

- Tá. – ela disse. – House! Certo?

- Certo.

- Que tal você ir perguntar a ele?

Leah levantou as sobrancelhas, e com seu melhor ar de confiança, tomou o caminho que House havia tomado.

XxLFxX

Leah subiu as escadas para o terraço. House havia subido para o ultimo andar que o elevador levava, e naquele andar só havia um grande espaço vazio e uma escadaria que dava para o alto.

Abriu a rígida porta de ferro, e viu House sentando em um canto. Ele acompanhou a entrada dela, sem fazer nenhum movimento.

- Quando eu era criança, eu fugia para um terraço como esse quando algo me chateava muito.

- Achei que você conseguia tudo o que queria.

- E eu consigo. – ela confirmou, enquanto caminhava, querendo se aproximar dele. - Mas ficar chateada não tem a ver com não conseguir as coisas

- Ah é? E tem a ver com o quê?

- Não poder controlar tudo, isso me chateia. – ela se sentou na mesma mureta que House sentava.

- Por exemplo?

- A doença da Jenny... - Ela esperou a resposta que não veio. E tinha que perguntar: - Você não sabe o que ela tem né?!

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

- O que vocês estão procurando agora?

- Algo neurológico, que explique a paralisia.

Leah se levantou e se encostou ao parapeito. Suspirou.

House a fitou. Mesmo preocupada com a amiga, ela mantinha aquele ar de superioridade.

- Mas não foi pra saber da sua amiga que você subiu até aqui, certo? – Ele disse aproximando-se dela.

- Por que mais seria?

- Poucas pessoas sabem que eu venho no terraço, e se você chegou aqui é porque me seguiu. Se você estava interessada em saber notícias da Jessica...

- Jennifer.

- Não faz diferença. Se você queria notícias dela... poderia ter perguntado aos outros médicos, ou me perguntado quando me encontrou lá embaixo, a não ser que... quisesse uma desculpa pra ficar sozinha comigo.

Ela lhe encarou com um sorriso misterioso.

- Você é sempre pretensioso assim?

- Só quando tem alguma adolescente me dando bola.

- Eu não sou uma adolescente.

- Mas tá me dando bola.

- Por que você acha?

- Por que você partiu do pressuposto que eu estava falando de você?

- Esperto.

- Ainda quer me mostrar a velocidade do seu Porsche?

Ela devolveu um sorriso. Adorou.

XxLFxX

Leah pisou no freio em frente a uma calçada, no extremo oposto da cidade. Ela correu quinze quilômetros pela Plainsboro Rd até Highstown, ultrapassando todos os limites de velocidade possíveis. House admirou-a, duvidou que ela curtisse mesmo aquela velocidade toda. Quando ela freiou, o corpo de House chegou a poucos centímetros do painel do Porsche 911, mesmo usando o cinto de segurança.

- Agora eu entendi porque os adolescentes morrem mais em acidentes de trânsito.

- Se você continuar a me chamar de adolescente eu vou começar a agir como tal.

- Talvez isso não fosse tão ruim. Adolescentes são inconseqüentes, gostam de provar aventuras diferentes...

Ela saiu do carro e entregou as chaves ao manobrista. House também saiu e olhou em volta. Viu dois seguranças diante de uma porta de metal. Levantou as sobrancelhas ao ver o volume de coldres na cintura.

Ela se aproximou dos seguranças que imediatamente abriram a porta para ela. House sorriu para eles, e a seguiu.

- Eu terei 60 anos e ainda vou curtir aventuras novas. – ela soltou, de repente.

- Adolescentes mais crescidinhos negam que sejam adolescentes.

- Adolescentes são geniosos, implicantes e chatos.

Uma mulher usando um vestido de noite se aproximou.

- Srta. Porter-Loughlin. – disse com sotaque. – _Come stai_?

- _Bene, e tu_?

- _Anche io. La tavola di sempre_?

- _Si, per perciare_.

House se impressionou com o italiano de Leah, e seguiu a recepcionista.

Eles se sentaram em uma mesa no canto extremo de onde entraram. Um garçom apareceu imediatamente, e puxou as cadeiras para House e Leah se sentarem.

- Beleza de serviço. – House murmurou.

- O que quer beber, cavalheiro?

- Cavalheiro? – ele perguntou alto. – Claro, eu... quero vinho.

- Um Valpolicella, per perciare. – disse Leah.

- Si, signora. – o garçom saiu.

House encostou-se à mesa e a encarou. Ela levou uma das mãos ao rosto, o observando.

- Diz. Você tem algo pra dizer. – ela soltou.

- Seu namorado. Me fala dele.

- Jake?

- Se for esse o nome dele. Ou você tem outro namorado?

Leah riu.

- Ele é quarterback do time de Princeton. Ele é fantástico, mas... as vezes é genioso, implicante, chato... O que eu sei é que qualquer garota faria tudo pra namorar com ele.

- Você fez tudo?

Dessa vez ela riu mais alto, fazendo algumas pessoas ao redor olharem.

- Não, pra falar a verdade, eu vomitei nele numa festa.

- Romântico.

Leah ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Jake é um cara bonito, popular, inteligente, tem um charme peculiar... O problema dele é saber de tudo isso. Ele se acha o máximo.

- Você parece ser uma garota que gosta de caras bonitos, charmosos, inteligentes...

- E que se acham o máximo. – Ela completou. – É, eu tenho esse problema.

O garçom se aproximou e os serviu. Primeiro House, que experimentou o vinho, sentindo o sabor e o perfume. E assentiu ao garçom que poderia servi-los. Perguntou se estavam prontos para pedir o jantar. Leah disse que não.

- Não é um problema se você também se acha o máximo. – ele adicionou logo que o garçom saiu. - Isso de que os opostos se atraem é filosofia de botequim pra vender livro de auto-ajuda.

- Acho que nem posso chamar o meu relacionamento com Jake de namoro. Depois que passou todo aquele tesão, aquela paixão louca, a coisa esfriou. Acho que nós somos só bons amigos que dormem juntos de vez em quando..

- Você é uma garota esperta.

- Eu sei. Mas... por que tá me dizendo isso?

- Ele vai trocar você pela sua amiga. A que tá doente. Se ela sair viva dessa, é claro.

Leah abriu a boca.

- Não se finja de assustada. Você sabe que esses caras posam por aí com a garota gostosa, mas é a princesinha que dança balé que eles querem pra casar.

- Jake não está pensando em casar.

- Mas ele já se encheu de você.

- Tá me falando isso pra eu sentir raiva dele e ir pra cama com você?

- Ah. Agora você me ofendeu. Acha mesmo que eu precisaria fazer esse jogo sujo?

- Talvez sim. – ela engoliu um pouco do vinho. – Do que eu sei dos homens, fariam tudo.

- Eu não um homem qualquer. – House lhe deu um sorriso sedutor.

- Me mostra que homem você é.

House levantou as sobrancelhas e lhe esticou o copo. Leah brindou com ele e sorriu.

- Vai ser uma noite interessante. – ela soltou, antes de beber o vinho.

XxLFxX

Cameron, Chase e Foreman encontraram a sala de House vazia. Cameron foi até o telefone, deixando no viva-voz, e se irritaram com o fato do celular de House tocar insistentemente, até ele atender:

- _O quê_? – saiu a voz furiosa dele do aparelho.

- Interrompo? – perguntou Cameron.

- _Estou no meu chá das seis. Hey, Chase! Não é a hora dos chá das seis? Ou sete?_

- Eu não sei, House. Eu não sou inglês.

- _Estou tomando um chá com amigos._

- House, a ressonância tá limpa. – informou Cameron. -Não há neoplasias, ou granulomas.

- _E meningite?_

- Sem edemas nas meninges. – disse Foreman.

O trio escutou House inspirar profundamente.

- Não há cavalo, House. – adicionou Cameron. - Ainda aposto na zebra.

Chase a encarou confuso, e tentou entender:

- Zebra é agora uma metáfora para algo fora do comum?

_- Não, Chase. Zebra é um animal nem preto nem branco. Ele é indeciso. Assim como você._

Chase estreitou a testa. _Indeciso_?

- Pode ser uma toxina. – interrompeu Foreman.

_- Chase, cheque o dormitório dela. Olhe a geladeira. Geladeira de universitário é um amontoado de lixo._ _Cameron, Foreman, fiquem de olho na bailarina. Se algum sintoma aparecer, avise... avise..._ – todos estranharam. Obviamente teriam que avisar ele. _-... Avisem o Chase_.

E desligou.

- Por que tudo eu? – Chase pensou alto.

Poucos minutos depois, Chase estava do lado de fora do hospital. Ainda estava claro, e o vento chacoalhava as arvores e seu cabelo. Andando no estacionamento, encontrou Amanda fumando ao lado da moto vermelha que ele tinha visto mais cedo.

Não resistiu o comentário:

- Acredita que eu sabia que essa moto era sua?

Amanda se virou e riu.

- É minha bebê. Você não faz idéia o que eu fiz pra tê-la. – ela soltou, e Chase riu. – Já indo pra casa?

- Não, eu vou... – e parou, pensando. – Na verdade, você pode me ajudar.

- Em quê?

Chase achou que era melhor ela ajudá-lo a entrar no dormitório, do que invadi-lo. Afinal, era um prédio de estudantes lotado.

- Eu tenho que procurar toxinas no quarto da Jennifer. – ele respondeu, e Amanda levantou as sobrancelhas, estranhando. – E dar uma checada nas drogas... de vocês.

Amanda, ainda surpresa, ponderou aquilo. Será que Jennifer podia ter alergia a algo no quarto. Ou a maconha?

- Tudo bem. Eu te levo. – ela assentiu. – Mas eu só tenho um capacete.

- Vamos no meu carro. – ele soltou. – Mais seguro.

Amanda deixou o queixo cair, fingindo estar chocada.

- Mais seguro? – ela brincou. – Meu pai é um Angel, Dr. Chase. Enquanto você andava de bicicleta, eu já sentava na garupa de uma Harley.

Chase riu.

- Robert. – Amanda não entendeu. – Me chama de Robert.

- Se você me chamar de Amanda. – ela sugeriu, e ele sorriu.

- Combinado. Vamos? – e ela o seguiu.

XxLFxX

Chase e Amanda caminhavam no corredor lotado do quarto andar de Ford's House. Haviam portas abertas. Pessoas andando pra lá e pra cá. Musica e gente falando.

Enquanto faziam o caminho, até o dormitório que ela dividia com Jennifer, Amanda percebia que todo o mulherio do quarto andar, se viraram para encarar o lindo homem que estava ao lado dela.

Todas cochichavam, e chegou a ouvir um assobio.

Ela o olhou, e Chase riu, corado.

Amanda sorriu gostoso. _Amanha serei o assunto de Ford's House._

- É aqui. – ela disse, e Chase parou ao seu lado. – Uau, Robert! Que sucesso, hein?

Chase gargalhou. Ele pode ver que mesmo depois de ter atravessado o corredor, ainda havia muita gente parada o observando, com o ar de profundo choque.

Ele balançou a cabeça, enquanto Amanda escancarou a porta.

- Vamos logo com isso. – ele pediu, ainda corado.

- Este andar tem a maior concentração de tímidas e desajustadas. Caras como você, elas só viram na TV. – fechou a porta, assim que ele entrou.

- Caras como eu? De que jeito?

- Assim... lindo, loiro e... – ela sorriu, sem jeito. -... quente.

Chase riu.

- Obrigado pelo elogio, mas... é exagero seu.

- Quer que eu faça uma enquete lá fora? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha. E Chase riu de novo.

Ele tirou uma luva do bolso, e as vestiu. Amanda sentou na cama da parede direita, e o acompanhou com os olhos.

Chase abriu a geladeira, e procurou.

- Jennifer gosta de frutos do mar? – ele perguntou.

- Gosta.

- E saladas?

- Também.

- Ela comeu alguns desses nos últimos tempos?

- Salada, ela come sempre. Mas frutos do mar... no ultimo festival no "_Jean Paul_".

- Eu adoro aquele lugar! – Chase exclamou. – Acho que lá tem o melhor siri que eu já comi na minha vida.

- É. – Amanda riu, divertida. – Eles são... bárbaros.

- Ela come tudo o que tem aqui dentro? – se referindo a geladeira.

- Praticamente. – ela viu Chase colocar num plástico, copos de saladas de frutas e de saladas preparadas.

O viu caminhar, até o banheiro. E pode admirá-lo mais um pouco. Ele era diferente de todos os caras que havia conhecido. Lindo, inteligente, honesto e dedicado. Suspirou.

- Robert! – ela chamou, e entrou no banheiro.

- Diz.

Ele passou a língua pelos lábios, criando coragem de perguntar de novo.

- Não quer mesmo... beber algo comigo mais tarde?

Chase que estava agachado, perto do armário embaixo da pia, se levantou. A olhou e disse:

- Eu não sei, Amanda. Eu sou médico da sua amiga. Acho que...

- Tudo bem. – ela o interrompeu. – Eu... compreendo. Mas... se mudar de idéia. Conheço um lugar fantástico aqui no Campus.

Ela se virou, e saiu do banheiro, deixando Chase lá. Ele se virou para o espelho, e pensou no que estava fazendo.

Aquela era uma grande oportunidade de mudar um pouco sua vida atualmente. Não conseguia ver essa mudança com Cameron. Mas com Amanda podia ver.

Ele apareceu na porta, e a viu, sentada na cama, com um livro de fotos nas mãos.

- Amanda... – ela desviou os olhos do livro, para ele. -... Quem sabe.

Ela sorriu, e ele devolveu o mesmo sorriso, esperançoso.

XxLFxX

Chase entrou no escritório, com as mãos ocupadas com sacolas plásticas. Cameron pode ver que Amanda estava ao seu lado, e viu-a continuar o caminho do corredor, provavelmente, indo para o quarto da amiga.

- Demorou. – disse Foreman.

- Algum novo sintoma? – ele perguntou.

- Não.

- E o House?

- Já foi. O que trouxe?

- Saladas. Frutas. E a maconha que ela e as amigas fumam. Não encontrei nada de extraordinário. É um dormitório normal de universitários.

- Certo. – Cameron se aproximou da mesa, onde Chase havia colocado tudo. – Você foi sozinho?

- Hmmm... Não. Uma das amigas de Jennifer entrou comigo para não levantar suspeita do supervisor do prédio.

Cameron levantou as sobrancelhas, numa falsa compreensão.

- Passou das seis. É melhor a gente ir rápido com isso. – ele e Foreman pegaram as sacolas, e ambos saíram indo na direção do laboratório.

Tempos depois, Chase voltou e encontrou Cameron sozinha na sala de House. Já havia escurecido lá fora, e seu estomago já gritava pedindo por comida.

Ela o viu entrar. Ainda achava estranho essa amizade dele com aquela garota, amiga de sua paciente. Balançou a cabeça se recriminando. Por que ela se importava?

- Algum resultado?

- Ainda não. Foreman está lá esperando. – ele se sentou a sua frente, e a encarou. – Quer comer alguma coisa?

Ela abriu bem os olhos para vê-lo.

- Não. Eu não quero comer nada com você. Não quero sair com você. Quantas vezes tenho que repetir?

- Não precisa me tratar assim. – Chase sibilou.

- Você é que continua com isso.

- Não continuo com nada, Cameron. Estou com fome, só achei... quer saber? Ao contrário de você, existem pessoas que querem sair comigo. E eu não sei por que insisto em querer você.

Cameron engoliu seco. Por essa não esperava. Não com todas essas palavras.

Chase virou as costas, e saiu. Encontrando Foreman no corredor.

Ele tinha uma feição triste. Pelo jeito as noticias não eram boas.

XxLFxX

- Oi, linda.

Jennifer levantou os olhos, e viu Jake na porta do quarto. Sorriu feliz.

- Oi. – ela soltou.

- Como você está? – ele perguntou, vendo que era algo estúpido. Ela estava pálida, com olheiras e mais magra do que o costume.

- Exausta. Cadê todo mundo? – ela perguntou, em seguida.

- Não faço idéia. Acabei de chegar. – ele se sentou na cama dela, e ousadamente, pegou sua mão.

Jennifer adorou o gesto.

Sorriu feliz. Ele era apaixonada por ele, mas por causa da amizade com Leah, jamais pensou em fazer alguma coisa. E agora ele lhe incentivava, fazendo seu coração bater mais rápido.

- Odeio isso. – ele disse. – Ver você aqui. Queria você lá fora.

- Jake... tem uma coisa que eu queria falar pra você. – ela engoliu seco. Era hora. – Não quero... morrer sem você saber.

- Não! Não! – Jake parecia arrasado. – Você não vai morrer. Não diz isso, por favor.

- Jake... eu amo você. Eu amo você desde eu que vi você pela primeira vez. – ela soltou de uma vez só. Jake arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

Seu coração batia tão depressa que ele achou que podia enfartar. Por dentro, dançava uma salsa. Era tudo o que ele queria.

Nada mais importava naquele momento. Com o passar do tempo, parou de enxergar a amiga mais nova da namorada e viu uma mulher linda. Linda, meiga, carinhosa e leal.

– Só que eu também amo a Leah. É minha melhor amiga, e...

Jake, antes que sua razão o impedisse, alcançou o rosto de Jennifer e a beijou. Ela se surpreendeu, mas deixou-o.

Jennifer jamais imaginou aquilo. O gosto dele era doce, misturado com um delicioso perfume amadeirado. Era o beijo do homem amado. Tinha que ser doce. O amor deixava tudo doce.

Sorriu no meio do beijo, e Jake se afastou, colocando sua testa na dela.

- Você... – ela murmurou, sem fôlego.

- Eu também amo você desde que vi a primeira vez. – e sorriu pra ela, sem graça.

- Oh, Jake... e a Leah?

- Eu... eu vou falar com ela. Algo me diz que ela... não vai se importar.

- Eu... estou com medo. – ela o encarou. – O que ela vai falar de mim?

- Se ela amar você mesmo, vai deixar você ser feliz. – ele sorriu, - Comigo.

Aquilo deixou seu coração leve. Esperou muito por aquele tempo. Achou que jamais aconteceria.

- Agora eu tenho mais um motivo pra ser forte e sair daqui.

- Tem sim. Vou te esperar. – e a beijou novamente.

XxLFxX

Wilson entrou no carro. Havia sido um dia particularmente cheio e estafante. Já se passavam das sete, e precisava urgentemente de um banho.

Deu a partida no carro e atravessou o estacionamento lentamente. Conforme deixava a esquina da Nassau Street com a Pine, viu uma figura de cabelos longos e bandana na cabeça, o que fez seu coração acelerar. Era ela.

A imagem dela havia povoado sua cabeça a tarde inteira, e vê-la novamente fazia sua mente rodopiar.

Ao chegar ao seu lado, abriu o vidro elétrico da porta do passageiro.

- Srta. Sutherland! - ele exclamou.

Polly virou-se.

- Dr. Wilson! Boa noite - Ela disse, parando perto do carro.

- Onde está indo a esta hora?

- Para casa. Amanda e Leah sumiram e o Jake veio de carona.

- E você decidiu ir andando? - Ele estranhou.

- São só vinte minutos de caminhada - Ela respondeu, tentando não dar a impressão errada.

- Está tarde e você tem aula amanhã - Wilson abriu a porta do carro - Por favor, deixe eu te dar uma carona.

Polly ponderou e olhou para ele. Parecia amigável e livre de segundas intenções. Ela se sentia uma idiota toda vez que ele tentava ser gentil, o que ocorria com freqüência, e era melhor que ficasse longe dele para evitar aqueles sentimentos e expectativas tão fora da realidade. Mas, às vezes, o instinto falava mais alto que a razão e ela se ouviu respondendo:

- Claro. Obrigada.

Entrou no carro e sentiu o assento confortável. Parecia que aquele homem tinha bom gosto para tudo.

- Então, srta. Sutherland - Wilson tentou quebrar o clima desconfortável - Onde é seu destino?

- Por favor, me chame de Polly - Ela pediu - Eu moro em Ford's House.

- Ford's House? - Wilson mostrou que não tinha a menor idéia do que ela se referia.

- É meu alojamento - Amanda sorriu timidamente - Fica na Prospect Avenue.

- Ah, mas é claro - Wilson partiu com o carro pela Nassau Street.

_Por Deus, o que estava pensando?!_ É claro que aquilo não devia surpreendê-lo! Afinal de contas, Polly mal acabara de sair da adolescência! Sua vida provavelmente se resumia a aulas mal assistidas devido a farras até altas horas da madrugada, provas dadas por professores exigentes e festas regadas a cerveja e sexo. Ele sabia, já estivera na faculdade uma vez. Desviou o carro entrando na Princeton Avenue quando ouvi-a dizendo.

- Por que é sempre tão legal comigo, Dr. Wilson?

Wilson congelou. Como ela esperava que ele lhe desse uma resposta que ele nem mesmo sabia?

- Você é amiga da minha paciente. Só estou fazendo meu trabalho, Polly. - E ele voltou para fitá-la com seus olhos escuros e calorosos.

Se uma das meninas estivesse ali, Polly provavelmente começaria a comentar sobre a energia positiva que aqueles olhos a transmitiam. De alguma forma inédita e inesperada, ela se sentia conectada a ele, e no seu íntimo se perguntava por que aquilo tudo lhe parecia tão familiar, como se todo o tempo, tudo tivesse que levá-la até ali, e ela estivesse apenas encenando um papel previamente escrito. Ao mesmo tempo em que seus devaneios a assustavam, ela sentia um friozinho gostoso na boca do estômago, e quando ele entrava na Prospect Avenue, ela novamente ouviu-se proferindo as palavras antes de pensar:

- Além de todas as coisas científicas, eles também ensinam como deixar a amiga da sua paciente perturbada na escola de medicina?

Wilson parou em frente ao alojamento com uma plaquinha escrito _Ford's House_ na altura que ela lhe indicara e engoliu em seco. Sentiu-se como se houvesse um nó em sua garganta. Ele voltou-se para fitá-la novamente, procurando pelas respostas nos olhos da garota, mas tudo que encontrou foi uma expressão ansiosa, e não pôde deixar de reparar que assim como ele, ela também tinha a respiração pesada.

- Eu... - Ele gaguejou - É assim que eu a faço se sentir?

Minutos pareciam ter se passado até que Polly discretamente concordasse com a cabeça.

- Sinto muito, jamais queria que você se sentisse desconfortável. Sei que está passando por um momento difícil com sua amiga, eu só quis ajudar. Nunca pensei que minha presença pudesse te perturbar... você também me mostrou como é se sentir assim.

Polly levantou os olhos e encontrou os dele. Seria possível que ele estivesse dizendo que aquilo era recíproco?

- Eu sei que não parece certo - Wilson começou - Eu tenho trinta e seis anos, você, dezenove...

- Vinte - Polly corrigiu-o como se aquilo fizesse muita diferença.

O silêncio novamente pesou sobre a cabeça deles e Wilson se inclinou para frente, levantando gentilmente o queixo dela com uma mão, de forma que pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

- Parece errado... Mas não é, não é verdade? Não quando a gente se sente assim.

Polly fitou-o por longos segundos, absorvendo cada verdade nas palavras dele. Inclinou a cabeça gentilmente para o lado, de modo que a mão dele acariciasse seu rosto, e fechou os olhos, mergulhando na maravilhosa sensação do toque dele em sua pele.

Wilson sentiu também as poderosas vibrações que percorriam seu braço e invadiam cada pequena parte de seu corpo. Podia ouvir o silêncio dela e lentamente, inclinou o rosto para frente. Parecia que se movia involuntariamente e tocou os lábios de Polly com os seus. Quando finalmente o fez, experimentou algo tão terno e tão doce quanto ele jamais pensara ser possível. Não importava a diferença de idade entre eles, aquilo parecia algo certo. Há muito tempo, ele já aprendera que maturidade e caráter nada tinham a ver com a quantidade de aniversários que a pessoa já havia celebrado.

Comprimiu os lábios de Polly com seus para então explorar a boca dela de forma mais íntima. Segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos, sentiu braços delicados envolvendo-o e puxou-a para mais perto. Fora um beijo intenso porém não apenas resumido a atração física e ambos pareciam bem conscientes disso quando finalmente se separaram para poderem respirar.

Fitaram-se surpresos e satisfeitos, e como nenhum dos dois soube o que dizer, Polly arregalou os olhos para ele, dando-se conta finalmente da situação antes de abrir a porta do carro.

- Boa noite, Dr. Wilson - Ela se retirou do veículo - Muito obrigada pela carona.

E antes que Wilson pudesse ter a chance de dizer mais alguma coisa, ela praticamente correu para dentro do alojamento, deixando-o com seu gosto na boca e uma dezena de perguntas sem respostas na cabeça.

XxLFxX

- Artes marciais e pancadaria?

- Gosto. – Chase afirmou com veemência. – Carros e motos velozes também.

Amanda fez uma careta.

Eles haviam escolhido um bar de reggae dentro do campus de Princeton. Ficava ao lado do McCarter Theatre, junto do campo de golfe Springdale. Era um lugar freqüentado somente por artistas, e pelos hippies do Foulke Hall. Era longe do hospital, onde pudessem encontrar Chase; e longe de Ford's House, onde pudessem encontrar Amanda.

- Ainda prefiro uma boa historia. – ela sorriu. – Assim como os filmes de Fellini e Truffaut.

Ele a olhou e sorriu. Ela parecia falar de cinema com muita paixão. Lembrou de si mesmo quando estava na Escola de Medicina. Aquilo era tudo pra ele. Tudo o que ele queria fazer.

- É delicioso fazer o que se gosta, certo?

- Com certeza. – ela sorriu. Bebeu um gole da sua Bud long neck, e perguntou: – Você sempre quis ser médico?

- Humm... não. – e riu. – Eu queria jogar futebol.

Eles gargalharam.

- De onde você é? Inglaterra?

- Não, não. Austrália.

- Oh, Austrália! – ela exclamou, sonhadora. – Eu vi tantos documentários sobre surf e tubarões que morro de vontade de conhecer.

- Nunca foi?

- Não. É uma viagem cara. E Princeton já é cara o suficiente pra mim.

- De onde você é?

- Paoli, Indiana.

- Cidade pequena?

- Minúscula. - engoliu mais cerveja. – Tem saudade de casa?

- Muita. Tenho uma vontade tremenda de voltar pra lá. De ver meus amigos, e surfar de novo. – ele mostrou sua garrafa vazia para o bartender que acenou entendendo o pedido.

- Você não tem cara de quem surfa.

- Mas eu surfo. Surfei. – ele riu.

A musica continuava alta, e o bar enchia cada vez mais. Chase e Amanda continuavam bebendo, e beliscando uma gigante porção de camarão.

- Quer tequila? – ela perguntou.

Chase resmungou alto, como se fosse algo muito difícil de decidir.

- Claro. Manda.

Amanda levantou e foi até o balcão. Foi o tempo de Chase levar as mãos aos cabelos, e arrumar a camisa.

Amanda sentou a tempo do garçom trazer uma garrafa de tequila e duas cervejas long neck.

- Uma garrafa?

- É. – ela afirmou, enquanto enchia dois copos.

- Como é que você paga por isso? Você é uma estudante.

- Quem disse que eu pago?

- E por que você não paga?

- Porque conheço os donos e os garçons.

- E você não paga por... isso?

- Eu venho nesse bar a dois anos. E em dois anos eles foram assaltados apenas três vezes.

- Eles foram roubados três vezes por isso você bebe de graça?

- Pois é, foram às únicas noites que eu não bebi aqui.

Chase gargalhou.

- Sou uma espécie de leão de chácara. – ela disse, enquanto Chase ria. – Quase um talismã.

Ele engoliu a cerveja e mirou-a.

- Você sabe beber tequila sem as mãos?

Chase estreitou a testa e pensou.

- Hmmm... Depende.

- Ponha as mãos pra trás. – e ela o fez. – Coloque a boca no copo e vire pra trás.

Ela encostou-se à mesa, colocou a boca em toda a borda do copo, e o trouxe junto quando trouxe o corpo pra trás, engolindo toda a tequila de uma vez.

- Uou!

- Sua vez!

- Ah, não. – ele colocou o cabelo pra trás da orelha, e a imitou.

Mas por causa da falta de prática, o liquido desceu muito rápido do copo e Chase não conseguiu engolir.

Amanda gargalhou, ao vê-lo engasgando e derramando a tequila pelo rosto e pela camisa.

- Acho que você precisa de pratica.

- É mesmo? – ele tentou se secar com um guardanapo. – Ótimo. Agora estou fedendo a álcool.

- Relaxa. Bebe mais um. Com as mãos dessa vez. – e encheu o copo dele e o seu novamente.

Chase bebeu o copo todo de uma vez.

- Melhor?

- Melhor. – ele respirou fundo, e a mirou. – Sabe que... você e suas amigas me fazem lembrar de mim e dos meus amigos na Escola de Medicina?

- Verdade?

- É. – ele confirmou. – Esse ar de... comprometimento. Todos juntos, unidos. Vivendo juntos, estudando juntos, rindo juntos.

- É. – ela balança a cabeça, e se entristece por um momento. – Isso me faz lembrar...

- Lembrar...?

- De Jenny.

- Não se preocupe, Amanda. Ela vai ficar bem.

- Será? Vocês mesmo descartaram varias possibilidades.

- Nós vamos descobrir o que é. – Chase afirmou.

- Queria ter tanta fé como você.

- Eu? – e riu. – Eu não tenho tanta fé como você imagina.

- Não parece. Você fala com tanta... paixão.

- A Medicina e... e encarar isso todo dia, me fez perder um pouco isso. – ele disse, enchendo mais um copo de tequila.

- É difícil mesmo. No mundo de hoje, não é mole confiar nas coisas. Acreditar que há uma... esperança.

- Talvez haja. Não sei onde, mas há.

- Fé sim, mas não fé em quê.

- Exato. – ele levantou o copo e bateu no dela. Engoliram a tequila e Chase soltou um resmungo quando amargou a bebida na garganta. – Confesso que... faz tempo que não faço isto.

- Isto o quê?

- Sentar num bar e conhecer alguém. – ele pareceu envergonhado. Amanda sorriu. – Vivo praticamente como um celibatário.

Amanda gargalhou.

- Eu não acredito nisso!

- É. – ele fez uma careta. – Não tenho tido tempo pra certas coisas.

- Homem sempre arranja tempo pra isso.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e não retrucou. Ela continuou:

- Sua namorada anda trabalhando demais?

- Eu não... não tenho namorada.

- Oh! – disse teatralmente, levantando as sobrancelhas. - Mas você tinha.

- Sim, eu tinha. E ela... me chutou.

- Você está... praticando celibato a quanto tempo? – ela encarou aqueles enormes olhos azuis.

Ele suspirou alto, e levantou as sobrancelhas pensando.

- Umas... três semanas.

- E você está precisando... relaxar.

- Desesperadamente. – ele devolveu o olhar sério.

– Acho que isso pode ser facilmente resolvido. – Amanda deixou o álcool invadir seu cérebro. Havia perdido a habilidade de ser discreta.

Chase a olhou sedutor, e sorriu.

- Você está querendo se candidatar ao cargo?

- Talvez. – ela não desviou o olhar. – Acho que eu assustei você com aquele beijo no... hospital.

- Não... Sim... você me assustou.

Amanda sorriu, embaraçada.

- Desculpe. As vezes, meu corpo se desliga do meu cérebro e age sozi... – antes de que ela pudesse terminar a frase, Chase a beijou.

Amanda colocou uma das mãos no pescoço dele, e se deixou levar.

Amanda o sentiu invadir sua boca com fúria. Ele tinha um gosto impressionante, e uma habilidade inigualável.

Ele a soltou e a olhou.

- Agora você me... assustou. – ela sorriu. Chase a mirou, ainda a tendo nos braços, e devolveu o mesmo sorriso.

- O que acha da gente sair daqui? – ele sugeriu.

Amanda olhou a boca vermelha de Chase, e mordeu o próprio lábio, pensando na oferta. Olhou nos olhos dele, e sugeriu:

- Na sua casa ou na minha?

XxLFxX

N/A: Opa, capitulo gigante!

Mais um diferencial descartado, mas uma possibilidade. Quando será que House vai acertar? E o que essa mulherada tá fazendo com a cabeça desses médicos, meu Deus?

Bem, adiantando, dos quatros "romances" desse capitulo. Só dois vão ter final feliz. Façam suas apostas!

NOTAS:

Os endereços **Plainsboro Rd, Highstown, Nassau Street, Pine Street, Prospect Avenue, Princeton Avenue,McCarter Theatre, campo de golfe Springdale e Foulke Hall**, realmente existem. O que há neles, não.

**Valpolicella** é um vinho italiano. Famoso e caro.

**Quarterback** é a posição de zagueiro. Normalmente, se é zagueiro e capitão. A posição mais importante num time de futebol americano.

A brincadeira do House do "chá das seis" (ou das sete) é em relação ao inglês "chá das cinco". House sempre zoou o sotaque de Chase, achando que ele é inglês. Chase sempre ficou furioso com isto. (Apesar de ter a Union Jack na bandeira australiana.)

O pai de Amanda é um **Hells Angel**. É o primeiro grupo de motociclistas da historia. Ele tem braços em diversos paises. E **Harley Davidson** é uma marca de motos. Um clássico americano.

A frase do inicio é de **Eddie Vedder**, da banda Pearl Jam. (Eu fui no show! Eu fui no show! Eu chorei no show!)

AGRADECIMENTOS A: **Polly, Jô, Ni, Nayla, Naiky, Pati, e Lari. **Obrigado pela força, girls. YOU ARE EVERYTHING!


	7. CAP 6 Tortura

**ACHADOS E PERDIDOS**

By Ligya Ford

Co-writing by Poli Rottie, Jordana Xuxu e Nicole Mascote

_"Mudamos de paixões, mas não vivemos sem elas."_

**CAPITULO 6 – TORTURA**

Ela abriu a porta do dormitório, e Chase a seguiu. Ela fechou a porta, sentindo as mãos dele grudadas no seu corpo e os lábios dele no seu pescoço. Se virou para olhá-lo e Chase a encarou.

Ele a beijou carinhosamente. Logo ela percebeu, seria uma tortura. Sem aviso, ele a virou pressionando-a contra a parede. Uma das pernas de Chase estava entre as pernas de Amanda, a provocando. Ela logo inverteu o jogo pressionando-o contra a parede.

Beijou-o enquanto suas mãos exploravam seu corpo, arrancando-lhe a camisa. Amanda deslizou a mão para o jeans e sentiu a urgência do desejo de Chase, pedindo que a calça fosse retirada. Ela o beijou mais uma vez e foi descendo. Quando estava quase chegando à calça, voltou a subir acariciando todo seu abdômen com os lábios. Ele soltou um gemido quando ela depositou um beijo em seu pescoço.

- Eles ensinam tortura em Princeton? – ele disse arfando.

- Desde o primeiro ano. – ela respondeu antes de começar a descer novamente.

Beijou, lambeu, mordeu tudo o que conseguiu. Sabia como deixar um homem louco. Logo ela havia chegado a calça novamente. Ela olhou para cima e o viu olhando-a em expectativa. Aproximou-se da calça e a desabotoou, arremessando-a no chão, revelando toda a masculinidade de Chase. Sorriu antes de envolvê-lo com sua boca. Ouviu ele soltar um gemido mais alto e sorriu internamente. O seu prazer era o fazer sentir prazer. Ela adorou ouvi-lo gemer com um simples toque.

Continuou com aquela dança erótica de lábios e língua na região mais sensível do corpo dele, sentindo-o cada vez mais masculino dentro de sua boca. Chase adorava isso, quase gritava de prazer. Ela continuava com a tortura de um vai-e-vem lento, fazendo Chase querer mais. Ele levou suas mãos aos cabelos pretos de Amanda e começou a guiar um ritmo que ela logo acompanhou. Quando ele estava quase lá, ela voltou ao ritmo lento, fazendo-o soltar gemidos mais longos. Quando ela percebeu que ele não ia mais agüentar, parou e voltou a subir com beijos molhados pelo corpo dele. Ele sorriu malicioso e a prensou contra a parede novamente.

Chase a beijou carinhosamente e foi tornando o beijo mais necessitado. Ele percorria suas mãos pelo corpo de Amanda sem nenhuma cerimônia. Precisava dela naquele momento, mas iria se vingar. E ele sabia exatamente como. Acariciou os seios fartos da garota por cima do vestido preto que ela usava sentindo-os se enrijecerem. Ela arfava e soltava gemidos constantes. Ainda acariciando seus seios, sua boca se ocupou em beijar seu pescoço. Ele a levantou e ela passou suas pernas em volta da sua cintura.

Chase caminhou até a cama e a deitou, sem parar de beijar o pescoço dela. Quando as costas dela tocaram a colcha vermelha, ele parou o que estava fazendo para admirá-la. Sua pele pálida com pequenas sardas espalhadas, seu cabelo negro espalhado pela cama. Amanda o olhou em dúvida e ele sorriu. Voltou a beijá-la, mas dessa vez mais carinhosamente.

Beijava os ombros, pescoço, boca, sem descer. Suas mãos estavam apoiadas ao lado da cabeça de Amanda que já tinha a respiração irregular. Em meio aos beijos, deixou que suas mãos passeassem por ela, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. Subiu o vestido preto que ela usava bem devagar revelando a parte de baixo do lingerie da mesma cor. Enquanto subia , pressionava sua mão contra o corpo dela. Seu olhar foi atraído até os seios fartos da garota, escondidos pelo sutiã que pelo jeito, fazia parte do conjunto de lingerie. Ela o olhava com brilho nos olhos e ele sorriu voltando a beijá-la.

Ele a beijava por hora carinhosamente, por hora agressivamente. Sem Amanda ao menos perceber, ele abriu o fecho do sutiã e dirigiu seus beijos aos ombros dela. Com a boca, ele fez a alça cair pelos ombros dela. Ele fez a mesma coisa com o outro lado, tirando o sutiã. Beijava pescoço, ombros colo, sempre ignorando os seios, mesmo eles implorando sua atenção. Passou com beijos por entre os eles, a fazendo gemer.

Passou a língua pelos lábios dela e a beijou novamente, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ouviu-a soltar um gemido. Desceu até os seios, sugando-os com voracidade, denunciando toda a intensidade de seu desejo. Amanda achou que ia parar de respirar.

Voltou a descer com os beijos pelo corpo dela novamente. Desceu até o umbigo dela e começou a fazer movimentos circulares com a língua. Ela arqueava o corpo e suspirava. Chase lhe tirou as botas e começou a beijar os pés dela. Foi subindo com os beijos pela perna, coxas até chegar a intimidade de Amanda. Viu-a prender a respiração. Começou dando pequenos beijos fazendo-a suspirar. Logo começou a intensificar suas carícias calmamente enquanto ela gemia sem mais se conter. Ele brincava com a região mais íntima dela de uma maneira que poucos sabiam fazer. Chase introduziu um pouco de sua língua em Amanda e a viu soltar um gemido bem mais alto.

Voltou a subir com os beijos e a beijou novamente. Ela arranhava suas costas o fazendo ficar cada vez mais excitado. Se olharam e se beijaram mais uma vez. Chase ajoelhou numa perna e colocou uma camisinha. Em seguida, se posicionou entre as pernas de Amanda e começou a penetrá-la com calma. Começou com um ritmo lento, por mais que seu corpo implorasse para ir mais rápido. Continuava com essa tortura, sempre num ritmo lento e sem pressa. Amanda já não agüentava mais, então começou a se mover mais rápido em baixo dele. Ele riu um pouco e segurou a cintura dela.

- Sem pressa – ele disse a torturando.

Logo ele começou a acelerar o ritmo fazendo-a gemer cada vez mais alto e mais alto. Ela sorriu satisfeita e com uma incrível jogada de pernas, invertendo as posições e ficando com uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele

- Sem pressa? - Ela se movimentava lentamente igual ele tinha feito, enquanto ele se sentava para poder beijá-la. Encostaram uma testa na outra e gemiam juntos, as respirações se misturando. Chase queria mais, aquele ritmo o torturava. Levou suas mãos a cintura dela com a intenção de acelerar os movimentos, mas Amanda pegou suas mãos e beijou a palma de cada uma. Ele olhou para ela quase desesperado para que ela aumentasse o ritmo, mas ela não o fez. Eles se beijavam e gemiam entre os beijos. Logo ela não agüentava mais e soltou as mãos do loiro que foram direto para a sua cintura.

O ritmo foi se tornando cada vez mais rápido. Ambos gemiam descontroladamente. Nem um dos dois conseguiria se segurar por mais tempo, e juntos, chegaram ao limite. Chase se deixou cair na cama exausto e Amanda, ainda em cima de Chase afundou sua cabeça na curvatura do pescoço dele. Ela deu um beijo na testa dele e se deitou ao seu lado. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

- Grande habilidade para um celibatário. – ela soltou, e ele gargalhou.

- Eu nunca disse que era ruim.

- Não mesmo. – ela sorriu, e ele a puxou para perto do seu corpo.

Ficaram por um tempo recuperando o fôlego.

- Por que ela deixou você?

- Hã?

- Sua garota. Ela te deixou, certo? – Amanda tirou um cigarro da seu criado mudo e o acendeu, o encarando.

- Você não pode ser menos... objetiva? Não podemos falar sobre coisas bobas depois do sexo?

- Não. Eu não consigo bater papo. – ela tragou longamente, e Chase assistiu aquilo, com um sorriso. – Ela arranjou um outro cara, não é? O que me espanta porque... você é mais lindo que muitos caras. E eu acho que Brad Pitt não está disponível.

Ele gargalhou. Ela parecia o oposto de Cameron. Solta, divertida, sem provar nada a ninguém.

- Não. Ela me deixou porque... eu me apaixonei por ela.

- Quê?

- É isso o que você ouviu. – Amanda levantou os sobrancelhas, o que fez Chase rir. Ele balançou a cabeça e continuou: - É... ela nunca me quis de verdade. Sempre...

- Sempre...?

- Deixa pra lá. Não importa. – ele tentou apoiar as costas no espaldar da cama dela, e ela se sentou virando-se pra ele, ainda fumando.

Ficaram em silêncio, recuperando a emoção. Ele a fitava profundamente, e Amanda adoraria saber o que passava na cabeça dele. Ela ficou observando-o. Ele estava lindo ali, apoiado na cama, ainda sem fôlego. Tinha o corpo suado, e o cabelo loiro molhado grudando no rosto. Os olhos azuis brilhavam. E por um momento sentiu pena de um homem lindo e dedicado como aquele, sofrer por alguém que não o amava.

- Diz pra mim.

- O quê? – ele pergunta, sem entender.

- Eu... adoro psicologia. – e tragou o cigarro. Chase estreitou a testa, ainda confuso. – Me diz o que faz um cara tentar esquecer a mulher que ama.

Chase abre um meio sorriso, e balança a cabeça, como se procurasse as palavras.

- Bem... Amanda. – ele se endireita na cama, sem vergonha nenhuma por estar nu, sorrindo. – Assim como todo mundo, eu não quero... sofrer.

- Me fale dela.

Chase riu, saudoso.

- Ela... ela tem um jeito especial. Não sei explicar. Um jeito único de tratar as pessoas. De encarar as coisas.

- De encarar você?

- Também. – ele chacoalha a cabeça. – Eu fui ingênuo. Esqueci que não se podem mudar as pessoas. Achei que ela pudesse...

Amanda continuou o ouvindo, e esperou a resposta que não veio.

-... gostar de você de volta.

- É. – ele suspirou. – E é por isso... é por isso que eu quero... que eu quis ficar com você. Eu preciso seguir em frente.

Amanda o olhou, encantada.

- Você já sentiu isso? – ele a encarou novamente.

- Sofrer por amor e seguir em frente? – perguntou ela. – Não, nunca me apaixonei a ponto de sofrer. Eu confesso que... tenho medo de chegar nesse ponto.

- Medo todo mundo tem.

- Mas eu evito isso. Me distancio... antes. Uma maneira de...

-... fugir. – ele terminou por ela.

- Você acha que... a emoção de um amor não chega aos pés da emoção do seu trabalho?

- São diferentes.

- Mesmo? Você me parece alguém que não tem muita vida pessoal.

Chase ficou mudo. Realmente não tinha. Amanda continua:

- Então você se dedica ao trabalho. Por que ele é mais importante? Afinal, você sacrifica tudo por ele.

- Não é sacrifício.

- É claro que é. Por que você está sozinho por tanto tempo? Não encontrou a mulher certa? Ou por que você dedica todo o seu tempo ao trabalho?

- Eu não... sei. Nunca encarei desse ponto de vista.

- Você sacrifica a chance de viver de verdade por causa do trabalho. – ela joga o resto do cigarro em um cinzeiro no criado mudo - Você pode pedir demissão e ter um emprego não tão remunerado, mas que te permita ter amigos, conhecer alguém, ter uma família, ser feliz de verdade... Mas você não o faz. Isso não é um sacrifício?

Chase riu, rendido.

- Amanda... – ele começou, e ela levantou as sobrancelhas. -... você é tão racional assim depois que faz sexo?

Ela gargalhou e fez uma careta como se pensasse na resposta.

- Talvez um segundo tempo, me deixe mais... blasé.

Chase gargalhou e a puxou, a colocando debaixo do seu corpo.

A beijou ardorosamente. Amanda sentiu Chase excitado novamente, e ela se preparava para andar naquela montanha russa de novo quando um celular tocou.

- Não... – ela sussurrou. – Não atende...

- Merda! – Chase exclamou, saiu da cama e correu até a porta. Encontrou sua calça jogada no chão e pegou o celular.

- Chase! – ele gritou no fone furioso. Mas se arrependeu, afinal, ainda não havia diagnostico. Jennifer ainda estava muito doente.

Amanda adorou a cena. Ele estava em pé, nú, e excitado. Era a coisa mais erótica que ela já tinha visto.

– Estou indo! – ele gritou.

Ele desligou, e a olhou.

- Não há tempo para um segundo tempo. – ele disse, triste.

Amanda leu seus olhos e congelou:

- O que houve com Jenny?

- Ela piorou, Amanda. – disse devagar, como se tentasse consolá-la. Chase a viu fazer uma careta, como se ela fosse chorar.

Ela se levantou da cama, e começou a pegar as suas roupas do chão. Chase também fez o mesmo.

Em segundos estavam na rua. Chase decidiu aceitar o convite dela pra irem de moto. Era quase uma da manhã, e era uma longa caminhada atravessando o campus.

Chase e Amanda chegaram ao hospital em minutos. Amanda correu para o quarto da amiga, e Chase entrou na sala de diagnósticos.

Ele tinha a roupa amassada e os cabelos revoltos. Entrou apressado na sala, fazendo muito barulho. Esse anúncio fez todos virarem as cabeças pra ele.

- Meu Deus! Onde você estava? – House praticamente gritou.

- Eu... passei em casa pra... trocar de roupa. – se recriminou. Que mentira ridícula! Ele era péssimo nisso.

- Você está usando a mesma roupa, Chase. – afirmou Cameron, estreitando a testa.

Chase abriu a boca, e de lá não saiu som nenhum. House abriu um sorriso gigante, e malicioso. Cameron, no ato, percebeu que Chase mentia. E que House ia pronunciar isso em alto e bom som.

- Você está cheirando a cerveja, está com chupadas no pescoço e tem os cabelos revoltos como se tivesse corrido no vento.

Chase arregalou os olhos, com uma das mãos no pescoço.

- Você estava com uma mulher e veio pra cá correndo... eu diria, numa moto?

_Desgraçado_!

Cameron não acreditou no que ela ouvia.E olhou Chase procurando por respostas. _Era mentira, não era?_

- Eu to aqui, não estou? – Chase se sentou, ao lado de Foreman que assistia tudo com um meio sorriso. – O que houve com Jenny?

- A paralisia subiu para os braços. – informou Foreman. – Você tá fedendo.

- O que é esse cheiro? Rum? – perguntou House, se aproximando.

- Tequila. – ele suspirou.

- Você está bêbado.

- Não estou bêbado.

- Você parece bêbado. – disse Foreman.

Chase parecia cada vez mais desconfortável. Cameron o olhava, enojada.

- Pois é, Cameron... – House precisava falar. - ... ele seguiu em frente.

Chase a olhou embaraçado. Ambos fecharam os olhos por um momento, tentando controlar seus sentimentos. Chase sentia como se a tivesse traindo. Como se tivesse a perdendo por isso. Cameron sentia que o perdia de uma vez.

Mas Chase amaldiçoou si mesmo por ser tão patético. Ela não o queria, não se importava. Então por que estava com o coração acelerado e envergonhado por todos saberem que ele esteve acompanhado?

Cameron se recriminou por se sentir traída. Chase tinha o direito de ficar com quem ele bem entendesse. Que direito ela tinha de se sentir magoada? Ela havia o recusado, não havia? Então por que sentia seu coração acelerado ecoando no seus ouvidos?

- Pode ser Esclerose Múltipla. – ele soltou, tentando fazer com que os pensamentos fugissem.

Cameron ouviu a voz dele e tentou se fixar no diferencial. Mas sua mente divagava, imaginando Chase com outra mulher. Imaginando Chase com aquela garota de faculdade cheia de tatuagens e o sarcasmo saindo pela boca.

- É, esclerose pode causar paralisia. – entrou Foreman.

- A maior incidência é em mulheres jovens. – Chase continuou firme e forte.

Cameron ainda olhou Chase com desconfiança, sem ouvir o que ele, Foreman e House discutiam. Ela ainda não acreditava que Chase tinha dormido com alguém, depois de dizer em alto e bom som que gostava dela. _Ele havia chegado a cobrar sentimentos! _

- Cameron! – House gritou.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, assustada.

- Será que a minha imunologista pode dar um palpite aqui na sua área por um segundo, e depois ficar pensando no que você perdeu?

Ela abriu a boca para protestar.

- Uma punção lombar descarta isso. – Foreman interrompeu.

- Uma ressonância com contraste primeiro. Nós veremos se há lesões positivas. – disse Chase.

- É impossível ela não ter lesões. – disse Cameron, com uma cara de desprezo, tentando fugir dos olhos dele.

Ela sentia que se mirasse os olhos azuis, ele poderia notar a decepção e a tristeza que ela sentia.

Cuddy entrou na sala, tendo os braços dobrados em cima do peito. House suspirou alto.

- Façam a ressonância. Se houver lesões... bem... vocês sabem... o que fazer.

House a seguiu e viu Grace atrás dela.

- Por que eu? Por que sempre eu? – o trio ouviu.

Grace mirou House furiosamente.

Foreman se virou para Chase, enquanto saiam da sala. Parecia interessado.

- Quem é ela?

Chase o encarou, e viu os olhos confusos de Cameron, que caminhava ao seu lado. Ela parecia chateada.

- Não é da sua conta.

- Eu sei de alguém que tem uma moto. Ela esta há alguns metros daqui.

Cameron arregalou os olhos. Lembrou de quem Foreman falava.

- Você tá transando com uma garota de 20 anos? – Foreman tinha o queixo no chão.

- 19. – Chase, irritado, soltou. Foreman riu.

- Carpe diem, Chase! – ele exclamou.

Chase riu, balançando a cabeça.

XxLFxX

Amanda chegou a pequena sala de espera e encontrou as amigas num estado de profunda consternação.

Leah levantou os olhos ao vê-la e parecia furiosa.

- Onde é que você tava? To te ligando a meia hora.

- Meia hora nada. Deixei o celular em casa. O que houve? – Amanda perguntou se sentando.

- A paralisia subiu para os braços. E ela tá com dificuldades de falar. – respondeu Polly, com os olhos vermelhos.

- Ah, não! – soltou Amanda, se apoiando nos joelhos. – Eu devia estar aqui, ao invés de... oh, meu Deus, Jenny!

As lágrimas começaram a cair. Leah, ao seu lado, a aconchegou nos braços.

- Não acredito nisso. – falou com a voz embargada.

As três amigas ficaram mudas, sentadas umas do lado das outras, de mãos unidas.

- Que cheiro é esse? – perguntou Leah, de repente.

- Cheiro de que? – Amanda secou as lagrimas.

- Parece... perfume. – Leah se aproxima da amiga, cheirando seu cabelo e sua roupa. – Com quem você tava?

Polly e Leah a encararam. Amanda ainda tinha o rosto vermelho, e por um momento pensou bem, se deveria comentar sobre a noite que tinha tido com Chase.

- Você tá cheirando a sexo! – exclamou Leah.

- Shhhhhh! – ela pediu.

Polly abriu a boca de surpresa, e perguntou:

- Você tava com... o Dr. Chase?

Ela, por um segundo, quis mentir. Mas confirmou com a cabeça.

Polly e Leah gritaram. Amanda rolou os olhos

- Vocês...? – Polly levantou as sobrancelhas. – Não acredito que você dormiu com ele!

- Ele é bom pelo menos? – Leah perguntou, sorrindo.

- Ele é... perfeito. – ela suspirou em seguida. – Fazia que tempo que eu não... sabe?

- Não! – respondeu as amigas, juntas.

- Digo... aquela coisa! Aquela sensação de... cheiro... e gosto! – ela tenta explicar. – Com Lewis, o sexo era tão... rotineiro. E o Robert foi...

- Robert... – Polly repetiu, achando graça.

- Ele foi... – e riu. - ... um fenômeno.

- Quer dizer que o doutor gostoso fez você pirar. – Leah gargalhou.

- Pirar é pouco. – e riu também. – Morrendo de fome. Que tal a gente comer alguma coisa, hein?

- Eu já jantei. – disse Leah. – Com Dr. House.

- Com quem? – Polly perguntou.

- Com Dr. House. – ela repetiu. – Nós fomos ao Zucolotto.

- Você jantou com aquele... – Amanda parecia surpresa.

- Hey! Não ofende.

- Você tá falando sério? – perguntou Polly, olhando para Amanda que continuava em choque.

- Você tá interessada mesmo nesse cara? – Amanda perguntou. – Ele tem idade pra ser seu pai.

Leah revirou os olhos.

- Não começa.

- Não é uma questão de começar, Leah. Tem certeza do que você tá fazendo?

Leah devolveu um olhar com deboche.

- O que você espera dele? Sexo? É isso? – Amanda perguntou.

- Muita hipocrisia vindo da boca de alguém que tava transando até agora pouco.

- Certo. Pode até ser. – confirmou Amanda. – Mas eu sei muito bem, aonde estou pisando. Você sabe?

- Você conhece o doutor gostoso a quanto tempo pra ter tanta certeza?

- Não é o tempo que se conhecesse alguém, Leah. Me diz o que você quer dele. Um trepada ou um futuro? Diz pra mim qual dessas opções parece mais viável no momento.

- Eu tenho 19 anos, não quero decidir meu futuro. – Leah levantou as sobrancelhas, orgulhosa.

- Isso quer dizer o quê? Que o Dr. House ou Jake são felizes joguetes nas suas mãos?

- Joguetes? Isso vindo de quem nunca teve um relacionamento serio é bem estranho, não é? Ou você pensa que o Dr. Chase vai correr atrás de você?

- Não tão rápido quanto seu Dr. Viagra vai te chutar.

- Dá pra parar com esse competição de vaidades aqui? – gritou Polly. – Jenny está a vinte metros sem conseguir falar, sem conseguir se mexer. Em quanto tempo você acha que os pulmões dela vão parar também?

Leah e Amanda se entreolharam, mudas.

- Desculpe, Polly. Eu só tenho um... – e parou.

- Um...? – perguntou Leah.

- ... um pressentimento. Desculpe, Leah, mas ele não é pra você.

Leah faz uma careta, e sai que nem furacão, esbarrando em duas enfermeiras que empurravam carrinhos de suprimentos.

- Você não deveria ter contrariado ela. – disse Polly.

- Eu não tenho que mimar a Leah, Polly.

- Ainda assim. – ela suspirou alto. – Este nem o lugar nem a hora pra isso.

- Leah não vê o que eu vejo.

- Eu tenho medo. – Polly soltou, pegando a mão da amiga. Amanda a encarou, confusa. – Vocês duas estão se envolvendo com esses médicos...

Amanda balançou a cabeça.

- Não é o que você pensa.

- Você não está vendo o que eu vejo. – a amiga riu, e levantou as sobrancelhas.

- E o que você vê?

- Seus olhos estavam brilhando, Amy. O que o doutor gostoso fez?

Amanda mordeu o lábio, e em seguida sorriu, vencida.

- Não sei. Só sei que me sinto um tanto... feliz. E me assusta porque não é adrenalina.

Polly gargalhou. Amanda notou que ela parecia diferente. Mais luminosa, também mais feliz.

- Algo me diz que você também se deu bem.

- Pode-se dizer que sim.

- E você vai demorar quanto tempo pra me dizer?

- Na verdade, nem ia. Com a Jenny nesse estado...

- Relaxa. Acho que não faria diferença nesse momento. Mas e ai? Você não carregou ele pro dormitório...

- Não! Foi... só um beijo.

Amanda abriu a boca com a ousadia da amiga.

- O que tá havendo com a gente? – ela perguntou para a amiga, mas também perguntando a si mesma. - Estes médicos são tão bons assim que tão fazendo uma revolução na nossa cabeça?

- Parece que sim.

- Meu medo é a Leah, Polly. Eu e você saberíamos lidar com a... rejeição. A Leah acostumou a ter tudo. Ela vai fazer da nossa vida um inferno. - ela se levantou.

- Você acha que esse... affair com Dr. House é furada?

- Eu acho, sim. – Amanda afirmou, e Polly suspirou. – Eu vou fumar lá fora. A Jenny tá sozinha?

- Com Jake.

- Jake? – e riu levemente.

- É, eu sei. – Polly balançou a cabeça, confiante. - Algo me diz que Leah vai sair perdendo de qualquer jeito.

XxLFxX

Chase e Cameron faziam a ressonância com contraste em Jennifer. Ela o olhou de soslaio e viu que ele realmente parecia cansado.

Devia estar mesmo. Mal dormiu noite passada, trabalhou o dia todo e farreou metade da noite. Cameron sentiu um arrepio novamente ao imaginar a cena.

Ela era uma adolescente. Como Chase podia se envolver com uma universitária, que tinha acabado de chegar na maioridade?

- Você sabe o que está fazendo, Chase?

Ele a encarou, confuso.

- Cameron, nós fazemos isso todos os dias...

- Você está saindo com uma garota de 19 anos. – comentou Cameron.

- Ah... isso!

- Você é quase dez anos mais velho que ela.

- E? – ele levantou as sobrancelhas, numa falsa desinteresse.

- E eu pergunto: o que está fazendo, Chase?

- Chama-se viver. – ele se virou pra ela.

- Viver?

- É. Viver. – ele repetiu. - Está no dicionário.

Cameron abriu a boca para protestar, mas a porta se abriu e Cuddy e House entraram.

- Algo pra mim? – ele perguntou.

Cameron suspira e balança a cabeça.

- Negativo, House. Não há lesões gadolínio-positivas.

- Então não é Esclerose. – soltou Cuddy.

- Parece que não. E então, você conta pra irmã bravinha ou conto eu?

- Você bebeu álcool? – Cuddy se aproximou, sentindo o cheiro.

- Não sou eu que estou fedendo a álcool, é o Chase.

- Hey! – Chase se levantou.

- Vamos, querida! Vamos conversar com a família da minha paciente. E depois preciso falar com a bailarina pobrezinha.

- Querida? – Chase riu.

- Você tá cheirando a vinho. Você misturou vinho e Vicodin?

- Só um pouquinho.

- Oh, Deus!

Chase começou a rir.

- Não ria, não, seu pedófilo. Comedor de adolescentes!

- Meu Deus, o que está acontecendo com vocês? – perguntou Cameron.

- Dr. Chase, pode me explicar...

Chase arregalou os olhos, e se virou para Cameron, implorando uma ajuda silenciosa. Cameron se levantou e foi ajudar uma das enfermeiras a tirar Jennifer da máquina de ressonância.

- Vai, Chase, diga a ela o que fez nessa noite. – empurrou House, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Chase, de cara fechada, se sentia como uma criança que foi pega roubando um pirulito.

- Eu não fiz nada de errado, House. – disse com os dentes cerrados. - Eu sai pra jantar com alguém, e bebi um pouco demais. Só isso.

- Comeu demais também, certo?

- Chega, House! – exclamou Cuddy. – Se não está em condições físicas de tratar a paciente, Dr. Chase, sugiro que vá para casa.

- Mas estou bem. – se defendeu.

- Disse que bebeu demais... – Cuddy continuou.

- Mas não estou bêbado.

- Claro que não. – se intrometeu House novamente. - O álcool evaporou com o suor do exercício físico.

- Cala a boca, House!

Chase suspirou alto, e encontrou o olhar de desprezo.

_Isso é tortura. Por que sempre eu?_

XxLFxX

**N/A**: Satisfeitos? Demorei, certo? É que tive um pequeno bloqueio que vai e volta como um bumerangue. Infelizmente, ao contrário de um bumerangue, não acerta ninguém e não volta mais. Entendem?

Bem, agradeço mais uma vez a Poli e a Jô, por me ajudarem a beça – e pela insistência constante.

**NOTAS**:

- A frase do inicio do capitulo é do Marques de Marica.

- A expressão "**Carpe Diem**" significa aproveite o dia.

-**Zucolotto** é invenção minha. Créditos meus. Ou de algum lugar que tenha tirado esse nome. Nem lembro onde.

**AGRADECIMENTOS**:

**Jô** – Porrada não! Maldade! O que achou da briga da Leah e da Amanda? Achei que era normal. Achei que caberia aqui. A Leah é um tanto mimada, e Amanda gosta de dizer umas verdades. A questão é que ninguém sabe onde parar. Nem de dizer, nem de ver se é serio.

**Poli** – Nem diga. O fim de Segunda Chance me doeu. E fechar AeP também vai ser doloroso. Mas acho que, como sugeri antes, poderíamos fazer uma continuação de AeP. Algo Pollyson, com aparições das amigas. Combinado, hein?

**Ni** – Minha doce mascote. Pois é, quando fiz a cena Jake/Jenny tentou imaginar você nela. Doce e romântica. Curtiu? Bem, nesse episodio, ela não apareceu, mas houve um comentário. Amanda e Polly enxergaram o romance aí. Será que Leah não viu nada?

**Lari** – Pois é, anjo, não vou dizer que você acertou ou não. Senão, estraga a surpresa. E outra, eu defendo a Cameron. Você tem que pensar que é a Cameron do fim da terceira temporada. Ela não dá o braço a torcer em nenhum momento, quando o assunto é o Chase. Ela olha, desconfia, se morde inteira de ciúmes, mas não abre a boca.

**Nayla** – Eu disse que não ia rolar nada? Rolou e muito. Confesso que eu adoraria estar na pele de Amanda naquela cena NC-17. (Acho que eu e todo mundo.) Ah, Cham e Huddy não contam. Ah, e quanto a Huddy... eu não sou Huddy. Não consigo escrever Huddy. Disse logo no inicio que haveria, mas não consigo. O House vai chutar a Leah mas por outros motivos.

E agradeço a todos que leram e não deixaram rewiews.

Sei que existem pessoas que fazem isso, meus hits do ultimo capitulo foram de 44. Razoavelmente ótimo. O capitulo final de Segunda Chance foi de 50 – de um total de 4577. Quase 270 clicadas por capitulo.

Nada mal. Gostaria que as pessoas que me ofenderam e que disseram que eu "babava ovo" vissem isso. Nada mal mesmo, hein?


	8. CAP 7 Culpa

CAPITULO 7

**Achados e Perdidos**

An original story by Ligya Ford

**CAPITULO 7 - Culpa**

_"Às vezes, a melhor maneira de se encontrar é se perder na vida de alguém."_

Suspirou alto.

Se esticou alcançando o copo de whisky na mesa de centro. Engoliu o conteúdo todo, sentido o amargo descer queimando sua garganta. Com um careta, aproveitou que devolvia o copo na mesa, e pegou o controle remoto.

Tirou o som da televisão, e se levantou. Deu quatro passos mancos atrás do sofá, fazendo o mesmo trajeto pra onde começou.

Repassava os sintomas na cabeça como um mantra. _Onde estou errando?_ – ele pensava. Já tive casos como esse. Não pode ser tão difícil...

Queria dormir. Acima de tudo, queria dormir. O vinho não ajudou a dormir. Muito menos o Vicodin, ou o Whisky McCutcheon 60 anos.

Andou até a mesa e engoliu outra dose de whisky.

- Me sinto um idiota. – murmurou.

O telefone gritou estidente. House suspirou. _Ótimo!_

- Late! – ligou o viva-voz, e se arremessou no sofá.

- A paralisia subiu para os músculos respiratórios, House. – Cameron se afligiu.

- A colocamos num respirador. – explicou Foreman. - Precisamos de um diagnóstico agora.

House riu, amargo. "_Eu sei_".– pensou.

- Ainda acredito que seja Esclerose. Fadiga, vertigens, náuseas, fraqueza, paralisia... tudo bate. – soltou Chase.

- Mas na ressonância não apareceu lesões, Chase.

- Ela está em crise. Foi um falso negativo.

- Numa punção lombar dá pra saber isso.

- Parece uma Síndrome Paraneoplásica.

- Se é uma Síndrome Paraneoplásica tem que haver um tumor.

- Lindo! – exclamou House. – Vasculhem. Encontrem. Descartem.

- Descartem?

- Ou não.

XxLFxX

Amanda olhou as horas no relógio. Já passavam das seis. Parecia que a noite que havia passado com Chase tinha acontecido há semanas não há algumas horas. Chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando desviar o pensamento. Precisava encontrar Leah. Depois da discussão que haviam tido, ela havia desaparecido e não atendia sequer o celular.

Jake lhe disse que ela poderia estar numa lanchonete próxima ao hospital.

Parou a moto no estacionamento do hospital, tirou o capacete com cuidado pra não estragar a trança que havia feito após o banho, e respirou o ar gelado que Jersey proporcionava naquele verão.

Carregando o capacete, começou a caminhar na direção de uma lanchonete-trailer que possuía um chamativo letreiro. E com um braço apoiado na janela, e compenetrada num livro, ali estava Leah.

Entrou na lanchonete e uma garçonete prontamente lhe sorriu.

- Um café, por favor. – Amanda pediu.

Andou no estabelecimento vazio, na direção da amiga.

Leah levantou os olhos, e fechou o livro. Se preocupou:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? E Jenny?

- Não. Nada mudou. Eu tava procurando você. Por que não atende o celular?

- Precisava de... paz.

- Olha, - ela se sentou. - eu sei que você está furiosa comigo por achar que estou tentando me intrometer na sua vida, ou de alguma maneira, tentando jogar frustrações em cima de você. Mas não é isso. Nós nos conhecemos há dois anos. Somos amigas há dois anos, certo?

A garçonete apareceu, pousando uma enorme xícara de café à frente de Amanda.

Logo que a garçonete saiu, Leah confirmou com a cabeça, prestando atenção em Amanda, que continua:

- Eu só me preocupo com você. Eu não sei o que você planeja com o Dr. House... e com Jake. Só não queria que você saísse machucada nessa história. Ou machucar Jake.

- Eu não vou, Amanda.

- É aí que você se engana. Eu já vi essa história. Homens mais velhos são sexies, exatamente por parecerem mais experientes, mais abertos... Mas é só isso. Se você quer só isso, você consegue. E eu sei que você não quer só isso.

- Você não me conhece tão bem assim. - ela faz uma careta de desgosto. Amanda tenta novamente, mas ela não deixa. - Você não sabe o que eu quero.

- E o que você quer? Me diz.

- Eu... eu não sei explicar... – olhou ao redor. A lanchonete-trailer parecia assombrada de tão vazia. – Eu quero provar disso também.

- Provar do que? Que sabor tem um cara mais velho?

- Provar o diferente, Amy.

Amanda arregalou os olhos, surpresa. "_Diferente_?" Essa Leah lhe surpreendeu. Era rica, mimada e, por vezes, intolerante. _"Provar o diferente_"?

Amanda chacoalhou a cabeça. Aquilo era mais uma invenção de alguém que não sabia mais exercer suas vontades.

- Quer a minha opinião? – perguntou. Sabia que se abrisse a boca, Leah iria reagir como uma gata feroz. Mas tinha que dizer. Não poderia deixar aquilo passar.

- Não. Eu sei o que você vai dizer.

Amanda sorriu. Sabia aonde aquela conversa iria chegar. Ela conhecia Leah, e Leah a conhecia muito bem.

Mas precisava dizer. Leah sempre aprontou todas. Com todos. E sempre havia Amanda e Polly para adverti-la, mas era o mesmo que mandar uma criança não mexer na lareira. Ela ouvia, sorria, esperava você virar as costas pra fazer de novo e correr o risco de se queimar.

- Quer ouvir assim mesmo? – Amanda perguntou.

- Acho que você vai dizer mesmo sem eu disser que não. – a amiga se levantou as sobrancelhas. - Vai poupar as ofensas?

- Não.

- Então não.

- Você é infantil, fútil e manipuladora. – soltou. – Quando você vai crescer?

Leah arregalou os olhos, e devolveu um olhar letal:

- E você acha que é a dona da verdade.

- Pelo menos, eu sei qual é a verdade. Você sabe?

- Não me importa o que você acha.

- Isso é muito idiota vindo de alguém que nem sabe o que quer.

- Vamos ver quem sabe o que quer ou não, Amanda.

- Vamos ver. Eu cansei de tentar lhe dizer as coisas, Leah. Esta vai ser a última. A partir daqui, eu lavo as minhas mãos.

Ela dá de ombros.

- Nunca precisei que você tentasse olhar por mim.

- Eu o fiz porque eu te amo, e sou sua amiga. Mas dessa vez... – ela apontou o dedo indicador na direção da mesa. - ... eu desisto. Eu te amo, mas dessa vez, quero ver você quebrar a cara.

Leah, sem tirar os olhos da amiga, se levantou e saiu da lanchonete, batendo a porta de vidro. Amanda manteve o sorriso triste nos lábios, e baixou os olhos, se recriminando por ter sido tão cruel. Aquilo doeu, ela acreditou, mais nela do que em Leah.

Leah não tinha limites. Não tinha mãe, ou um pai presente, para impô-los. Nunca teve. Quem era ela pra tentar fazê-lo?

Suspirou e pensou em Jenny. Nem naquele momento, Leah conseguia deixar de ser egoísta. Nem por Jenny.

- Quer mais alguma coisa?

Amanda levantou os olhos, e viu a garçonete novamente. Desencostou a cabeça de umas das mãos, e tentou sorrir:

- O que você tem com queijo?

XxLFxX

A luz entrava pelas janelas do quarto dezesseis do quarto andar do hospital Princeton-Plainsboro. Já era dia, e a garota esticada no sofá macio para acompanhantes sentia o calor do sol nascente no rosto.

Manteve os olhos fechados, deixando a preguiça tomar conta de cada ponto do seu corpo. Era muito cedo, e só tinha aulas estúpidas na quarta feira de manhã. Não se importou. Jenny era mais importante.

Abriu os olhos, e a luz a incomodou. Tentando se acostumar com o brilho, viu bem a sua frente, Grace dormindo numa poltrona. Suspirou. Grace era irmã de Jenny, e estudava Historia Medieval em Sarah Lawrence. Já tinha textos publicados em revistas especializadas e já ganhara um adiantamento para escrever um livro sobre o tema.

Jennifer falava sobre a irmã com orgulho. E se espelhava nela, buscando um futuro de sucesso, como a primeira bailarina do New Jersey Ballet.

Polly suspirou profundamente mais uma vez, e buscou Jennifer com os olhos.

Aquele sonho, aquele futuro parecia tão distante.

Naquele momento, seu coração pesou tão duro, que sentiu o amargor no fundo da garganta. Se sentia uma inútil ali. Sem poder, sequer, dizer a palavra certa. Naquele momento, não existiam palavras certas.

A palavra certa era Dr. House dizer que ela estava salva.

E mesmo com um mínimo de otimismo, ainda o pânico doía. O que podia fazer? Rezar? Rezar era inútil.

Não que não fosse religiosa. Ao menos, era mais religiosa que Leah e Amanda. Leah rezava quando era do seu interesse. Amanda não rezava por motivo nenhum.

Ouviu a porta de vidro se abrir, e viu Jake entrar, que sorriu ao vê-la.

- Oi. – sussurrou.

- Hey, Jake.

- Alguma coisa mudou?

- Não. Fizeram outro exame nela. Um com uma agulha gigantesca, e parece que não era o que eles achavam que era.

- Merda! – murmurou. Esticou uma cadeira, e se sentou próximo a cama.

Polly observou Jake. Era tão doce a maneira que fitava Jenny. Uma maneira muito diferente que ele fitava Leah.

_"Será que Leah não vê isso?"_

- Oh, Polly... eu... – Polly esperou. Parecia uma confissão.

Ele estava vermelho, envergonhado.

- Eu estou tão preocupado. Jenny é tão importante... pra...

Polly se sentou no sofá, e engoliu seco com a expectativa. Ele ia declarar que estava apaixonado. Só podia ser.

- ... pra mim.

- Eu sei. – ela confirmou. Jake a olhou. Estava emocionado.

- Eu não sei bom o que fazer. Leah é tão... – e ele fez uma careta de raiva. – Tenho medo do que ela pode fazer.

- Eu não acho que a Leah vai fazer algo contra você. Ou Jenny.

- Será? – ele duvidou. Polly levantou as sobrancelhas, também em dúvida.

- Leah é... espirituosa, mas ela não faria nada de mal contra vocês. – disse, mesmo sentindo o coração acelerar. Não tinha tanta certeza.

- Não acredito nisso. – balançou a cabeça. – Ela não vai aceitar isso, Polly, não vai. Ela não aceita que peguem o lugar dela no estacionamento da faculdade, imagine se eu trocar ela por outra?

Polly riu internamente. No fundo, o que ele dizia era verdade.

Ela, Amanda, Jenny e Jake se acostumaram com o jeito impulsivo e autoritário de Leah. Mas agora a situação era bem diferente do que normalmente Leah aprontava. Nem ela mesma sabia como ela enfrentaria aquela situação, se estivesse na pele da Leah.

Sua amiga e seu namorado apaixonados...

- Me dá medo...

- Não pense nisso agora, Jake. Vamos pensar na cura da Jenny, e depois... depois tudo se resolve.

- É. - Jake suspirou. – Vamos fazer isso.

- Você quer um café?

- Claro... – tentou sorrir. – Por que não?

- Já volto.

Polly deixou o quarto, com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

Era irônica demais aquela historia. Foi numa situação daquelas que fez Jake se aproximar. Que o fez perceber que Jenny lhe era mais que uma amiga. Era um amor que Leah jamais seria.

Ou jamais foi.

- Srta. Sutherland!

Polly levantou os olhos e encontrou Chase.

- Dr. Chase... – murmurou. – Como estão as coisas? Alguma novidade?

- Ainda não.

- Nenhuma... possibilidade?

- Uma.

- Pode me dizer qual?

Chase parou. Não sabia se devia dizer. Câncer sempre era um bomba difícil de lidar. Todas as pessoas se preocupam, quando vão a um hospital, se a doença que tem pode ser câncer.

- Há uma possibilidade... de que Jenny tenha um... tumor.

- Tumor? Tumor como... câncer?

- É possível. Estamos fazendo um exame... pra procurar.

- Mas... como...? Ela tem dezoito anos!

- Câncer não escolhe idade, srta. Sutherland.

- Deus... – Polly ficou sem ar por alguns segundos. Sua cabeça girou por um momento. _Câncer_?

- Tenho que ir, mas... relaxe. Não é definitivo. Quando tivermos certeza... ou não, eu lhe aviso.

- Obrigada. – ela disse, e Chase se virou, na direção do quarto de Jennifer. – Câncer... Ah, meu Deus...

XxLFxX

Wilson desceu os olhos pelo fim do corredor. Podia divisar o quarto de Jenny pelas paredes de vidro e teve a chance de mais uma vez admirar a devoção de Polly em relação à amiga. Apesar da paciente se encontrar em uma sala de exames realizando um pet scan, Polly continuava ali presente. Suas olheiras denunciavam a noite mal dormida, e sua postura, sentada porém quase deitada na poltrona, confirmava as suspeitas de Wilson de que ela não estivera descansando muito nos últimos dias.

Ele não conseguiu resistir e teve que se aproximar. A respiração regular dela mostrava que estava dormindo, e Wilson inclinou-se, gentilmente colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha delicada. Olhar para ela daquele jeito era um privilégio, pensou.

Sentou-se na beirada da poltrona e assistiu-a abrir os olhos lentamente. Detestando-se um pouco por tê-la acordado, ele sorriu ternamente e acariciou-lhe um dos lados do rosto com os nós dos dedos.

- Você já almoçou? – Perguntou gentilmente, lembrando que já se passava da uma da tarde.

Polly piscou duas vezes, tonta de sono e entorpecida pela presença dele. Levantou o corpo devagar, e sentiu a proximidade dele. Subitamente, uma vontade chorar assolou-a, e ela não conseguiu se controlar.

- Ei, o que foi?! – Wilson perguntou, preocupado.

Sem mais delongas, ela inclinou-se em direção a ele, recostando a cabeça entre seu pescoço e seu ombro e não demorou muito para braços masculinos e firmes envolverem a cintura fina e delicada. Puxando-a mais para si, ele murmurou contra os cabelos cheirosos dela:

- O que foi, meu bem?

- É tudo isso – Ela soluçou, entre lágrimas – É Jenny e essa doença misteriosa que não quer se revelar, é a possibilidade de perdê-la, a exaustão de ficar aqui noite após noite sem conseguir dormir de tanta preocupação – Polly admitiu, meio histericamente. Então seu tom de voz se tornou baixo, e suas palavras vieram na forma de um sussurro – É você.

Ele sorriu e apertou ainda mais o abraço, levantando-se e trazendo-a consigo.

- Vem comigo. Vamos almoçar.

Por nenhum momento, Wilson largou a mão dela. De uma forma surpreendente, sentia-se em paz quando estava perto dela e não queria perder um só segundo daquela sensação tão boa.

Sentaram-se para comer e ele pôs uma mão sobre a dela, antes de olhar fixamente dentro dos seus olhos.

- Eu não posso te assegurar com toda a certeza do mundo o que vai acontecer com as outras pessoas daqui pra frente – Falou, tentando ser o menos específico possível – Mas eu posso te dizer como eu quero que as coisas sejam pra mim. Para nós.

- Nós? – Ela tremeu diante da segurança dele.

- Sim – Wilson concordou com a cabeça – Não me entenda errado. Eu sei que você é bem mais nova do que eu, e que talvez isso possa parecer algo novo e assustador para você. É para mim também – Ela sorriu diante da cumplicidade dele e Wilson sentiu vontade de beijá-la – O que eu estou propondo aqui é que se você estiver disposta a tentar, eu também estou.

A resposta de Polly veio na forma de um sorriso e ela inclinou-se sobre a mesa para beijá-lo. Alguns segundos depois, afastou-se, e ambos encararam-se, sorrindo. Dois segundos depois, ela contornou a mesa e foi sentar-se próxima a ele, aninhando-se na segurança do seu abraço.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo até que repararam a agitação quando três médicos entraram na cafeteria.

Chase, Cameron e Foreman procuravam apressados por House para anunciar os resultados do Pet Scan, e depararam-se com a última cena que esperavam ver. Foreman fez uma careta, Chase arregalou os olhos e Cameron sentiu seu coração amolecer diante da cena.

- O que é isso? - Foreman perguntou antes que pudesse pensar.

- Acho que parece bem óbvio - Chase falou com seu típico sotaque carregado.

Ao som das vozes deles, Wilson e Polly viraram-se e a garota terminou de enxugar as lágrimas que rolavam por seus olhos.

- E então, Dr. Foreman? Como foi o teste de Jenny?

- Negativo. Não é câncer.

- Graças a Deus! – exclamou Polly, com um alivio explicito.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Wilson, interessado.

- Absoluta. Punção lombar também negativa. – ele respondeu.

- Viu House? – perguntou Cameron.

- Não. Não querem que eu dê uma olhada?

- Não precisa. – respondeu Foreman. –Se você vê-lo, manda ele ligar o celular.

- Certo. – ele murmurou, e encarou Polly. – Não é câncer, mas ainda não sabemos o que pode ser.

- Deus, isso é tortura! – ela soltou, quando Chase, Foreman e Cameron se viraram para sair da cafeteria.

O pager de Wilson tocou e após ver o conteúdo da mensagem, ele olhou para Polly.

- Eu preciso ir agora, meu bem - Disse segurando-a pelos ombros - você ficará bem, não é?

A garota concordou com a cabeça, tristemente.

- Qualquer coisa que você precisar, me ligue - Ele disse deslizando uma das mãos pelas costas esguias dela, puxando-a de encontro a si - Vai ficar tudo bem - Assegurou, ao passou que a envolvia com seus braços e a apertava firmemente antes de ter que se despedir novamente.

XxLFxX

Chase caminhou silenciosamente pelo estacionamento. Seu estomago ardia de fome. Fora que sentia náuseas por ter bebido tanto de barriga vazia. Sentia seu fígado rodopiar com o enjôo.

Já que procurava House, iria correr até a lanchonete mais próxima. Sabia que o chefe gostava dos pães recheados que faziam lá e, ia aproveitar para comer alguma coisa.

A hora do almoço já tinha se passado, e não encontrava o chefe, nem as amigas de Jennifer. Queria dar as noticias. Ao menos dizer que não era câncer. Era algo que elas não precisavam se preocupar.

Mas ainda havia a preocupação de não saber o que ela tinha...

Suspirou alto. E se algo acontecesse com Jennifer, como ele iria encarar Amanda? Afinal, agora ela não era mais só uma amiga da paciente. Não que tivessem planejado um futuro, mas ele não era um promiscuo qualquer. Não poderia ser um cara que nem olha no rosto da mulher no dia seguinte. Não conseguia ser.

E Amanda tinha se tornado alguém especial para ele. Como encará-la se sua amiga morrer sem um diagnóstico?

Chacoalhou a cabeça, sentindo uma dor no peito. Não queria isso. Não mesmo.

Chegando no fim do estacionamento, reconheceu um corpo num caminhar lento, vindo na sua direção.

Ela balançava os quadris, e seu cabelo, numa trança comprida, chacoalhava da mesma maneira que uma das suas mãos chacoalhava seu capacete.

Ela o reconheceu e esboçou um sorriso triste.

- Oi loirinho. – disse, parando a sua frente.

- Eu tava pensando em você. – ele confessou.

- Mesmo? – e tentou sorrir novamente.

- É, queria te falar sobre algumas coisas, principalmente sobre... Jennifer.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim e não, huh... Nós descartamos mais uma possibilidade. – ele disse, a puxando para longe do caminho de um carro que vinha na direção deles. – Não é câncer, mas ainda não sabemos o que é.

Amanda suspirou. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, puxando sua trança para cima do ombro. Fechou os olhos, tentando não chorar, e engoliu seco.

Jennifer não tinha movimento e já não respirava sozinha. Piorava a cada momento.

- Ela está morrendo, não é? – perguntou, o encarando.

- Eu não sei dizer, Amanda.

- Não sei mais o que fazer. – ela se encostou num carro, tentando se apoiar em algo. – Não consigo fazer que nem Polly, e ficar aqui o dia todo, vendo Jenny piorar... Só que se eu vou pra casa, vou pra aula... eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa, não consigo me concentrar em nada... Como se meu coração e minha consciência estivessem aqui...

Chase fez algo que jamais imaginou que faria. A abraçou.

Amanda sentiu o corpo quente, e as mãos dele a apertando, e deixou aquele carinho todo se apossar dela. Enquanto se deixava ser consolada por ele, tentava furiosamente controlar a vontade de chorar. Homem nenhum tinha a visto chorar. Ele não seria o primeiro. Principalmente ele.

- Oh, Deus... Eu devia ter feito medicina. – ela murmurou, e ele sorriu, triste. - Ao menos eu saberia lidar com isso melhor.

- Eu fiz medicina, e tento lidar melhor com isso todos os dias, Amanda.

Ela tirou o rosto do ombro dele, e o encarou. Chase devolveu o olhar carinhoso, o mesmo carinho que estava impregnado no corpo dele, e segurou o rosto dela com as mãos.

- O que eu faço? – ela lhe perguntou. – Me diz o que eu faço.

Como responder? Nem ele sabia o que fazer.

Ele se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo leve, quase uma caricia.

- Eu queria ter essa resposta. – ele sussurrou. – Queria salvar Jenny. Queria levar você daqui. Queria acalmar seu coração e dizer que vou salvá-la. Mas eu também não sei o que fazer.

Amanda fez uma careta de profunda dor, e Chase abraçou-a novamente.

- Oh meu Deus... – ela murmurou, contra seu ombro.

- Eu só sei de uma coisa. – ele começou, a apertando mais com os braços. – Você tem que acreditar que vai dar certo. Acreditar que vamos conseguir. Acreditar como eu acredito.

- Acreditar... – ela se afastou dele, duvidando das palavras dele. – Como?

- Não confia em mim?

Ela riu levemente, e o encarou.

- Não entendo de onde vem tanta confiança.

- Já disse que não é bem assim. – ele disse, ainda a fitando.

Ele ainda mantinha as mãos no rosto dela, e percebeu que sentia uma ternura incrível por essa garota. Que mesmo a conhecendo tão pouco, poderia encará-la nos olhos, sem se sentir embaraçado, ou tímido, mesmo depois do sexo selvagem que tinham protagonizado na noite anterior.

Lembrando disso, corou.

- O que foi? – ela percebeu.

- Eu me lembrei... de ontem. – e balançou a cabeça, se recriminando por parecer tão tolo. – Da tequila, e do...

- ... resto? – ela brincou, e ele riu.

- É. – sorriu, divertido. – Queria tanto ter conhecido você num momento menos sombrio.

- Eu também. Você teve problemas ontem ao chegar aqui?

Chase riu. Como ela sabia?

- Um pouco. Meu chefe...

- Dr. House. – ela disse com uma careta.

- É, ele... me infernizou dizendo que estava bêbado.

- Naquela altura, o álcool... evaporou. – ela sorriu.

Chase riu novamente. House tinha dito o mesmo. O exercício físico deixou ele sóbrio. Fechou o rosto e pensou em algo. Algo que ele não sabia se devia fazer.

- Eu posso... ?– ele não sabia se se atreveria. Estava cansado de rejeições, mas algo lhe dizia que Amanda não faria como Cameron. - Eu posso continuar a te ver?

Amanda abriu um sorriso torto, e estreitou os olhos.

- Deve. – ela respondeu, com um meio sorriso ainda nos lábios.

Chase se aproximou novamente e a beijou. Mas não era mais com aquele carinho consolador de antes. Era um beijo com ardor e desejo. Amanda abriu mais os lábios, e Chase colou mais o corpo no dela, pressionando-a mais contra o carro.

O beijo continuou quente e Amanda soltou o capacete caindo com estalo no chão e levou suas mãos ao peito dele. Chase continuou ardentemente, lhe beijando o pescoço. Amanda, sentindo arrepios com o contato dos lábios quentes dele, abriu levemente os olhos, e voltando o rosto entre os lábios dele, murmurou:

- Robert... – ele respondeu sem com um:

- Hmmmm...

- Temos platéia... – ela sussurrou.

Ele abriu os olhos, e se virou.

Ao lado deles, há alguns metros de distancia, Foreman e Cameron os encaravam. Foreman tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto, e Cameron, uma expressão de repudio.

Chase engoliu seco. _Merda!_

Amanda percebeu o olhar de vergonha e culpa que Chase devolvia a eles. Como se estivesse fazendo algo errado. Como se tivesse que dar satisfações.

Encarou Cameron e viu o desdém e choque que estava no rosto dela. E como num desenho animado, uma lâmpada acendeu sobre sua cabeça.

_Era ela! Aquela culpa e vergonha é por ela._

_Ah não! – _ela baixou os olhos, se dando conta da verdade. Ele queria esquecê-la, mas não tinha deixado de amá-la.

- Encontrou o House? – Cameron perguntou friamente.

Chase limpou a garganta.

- Não. Eu não... encontrei. Eu estava indo... – e parou ao ouvir o celular de Foreman tocar.

- É o House. – disse, e se virou, entrando para o hospital. – Negativo, House. A punção lombar e a pet scan...

Cameron deu uma ultima olhada fatal a Chase, e deu meia volta, indo atrás de Foreman. Amanda encarou Chase, e ele lhe devolveu um sorriso:

- Acho melhor eu ir.

- Acho bom... Preciso de você... por Jenny. – tentou sorrir.

- Te vejo mais tarde. – ele se afastou, e caminhou atrás dos colegas.

Amanda suspirou alto.

_Ele estava apaixonado pela ex. _

_Ele estava tentando esquecê-la._

_Comigo._

_Por que sempre consigo entrar num barco furado?_

Seu celular tocou. O tirando da jaqueta, percebeu que não era uma ligação, e sim uma mensagem.

"_Onde você está?_

_Vem para o hospital agora."_

Era Leah.

Balançou a cabeça. Era assim mesmo que as coisas funcionavam.

Pegou o capacete do chão, e o afivelou na sua moto. Caminhou com passos rápidos pelo estacionamento.

Seu coração estava agitado. E sua mente ainda rodopiava. Pensava em Chase e Jenny, e o que aconteceu naquele dia, naquela noite.

_Por que as coisas tinham que acontecer daquela maneira?_

As portas automáticas do hospital se abriram a sua frente, e ela entrou, ainda com o pensamento longe. Não poderia evitar de lembrar do olhar dele. Como se tivesse sido pego em flagrante. Como uma traição.

Não era uma certeza. Talvez não fosse ela. Mas talvez fosse.

Tentou lembrar da conversa que tinham tido na cama dela, depois da noite que tiveram. E tentou lembrar sobre o que ele tinha dito por ela.

_Ela me deixou porque eu me apaixonei por ela. _– foram as palavras dele.

Mas por que ela o olhava com tanto desprezo?

Entrou no elevador, tentando pensar com mais clareza.

Seu celular gritou novamente. Agora era Polly.

"_Temos noticias._

_Você ainda tá em aula? _

_Por que não responde?_

_Leah disse que vai te esfolar viva."_

Suspirou, chacoalhando a cabeça.

As portas do elevador se abriram, e pode ver as amigas no fundo do corredor, próximas ao quarto de Jennifer. Com elas estavam Cameron, Foreman, Chase, House e Wilson.

- Hello, _Lara Croft_! – exclamou House.

Amanda apertou os dentes. Não gostava nem um pouco daquele cara.

- Quais são as novas, _Mutley_?

Foreman, Wilson e Chase seguraram o riso. Não era um bom momento para rir.

House arqueou as sobrancelhas e manteve a expressão seria. Amanda encarou Leah e Polly que estavam sentadas juntas a Jake. Elas tinham os rostos molhados de lagrimas.

Algo aconteceu.

- O que houve? – ela segurou a emoção.

- Ela entrou em coma.

Amanda não conseguiu evitar. Levou as duas mãos a boca, e imediatamente Polly e Leah a abraçaram. O susto foi tão imenso que não se importava com todos a encarando ali. Chorou desesperadamente. Em frente á Chase, House ou qualquer que fosse.

- É minha culpa, não é? – ela gritava, em meio as lagrimas. – Foram as drogas. Eu sei que foi...

- Não, Amy! – chorava Polly junto. – Não é.

- Não foram as drogas. Não diz isso. Ninguém sabe o que ela tem. – Leah também tentou. - Como isso é sua culpa?

Cameron assistia aquilo com lágrimas nos olhos. Aquela menina só tinha dezoito anos. Tinha a vida inteira pela frente. Não merecia ter nada disso.

Chase tinha o maxilar duro, e as mãos fechadas em punho. Se sentia o maior fracassado do mundo. Virou as costas, abandonando a todos. Caminhou sentindo a raiva e a frustração correndo por suas veias.

Entrou na sala de diagnósticos, e andou em círculos, querendo se acalmar, numa vã tentativa de clarear sua mente e achar uma saída.

- Merda! – praguejou, andando até o vestiário.

Não conseguia pensar em nada. Os diferenciais descartados corriam na sua cabeça: _Hipertireodismo, Esclerose Multipla, Síndrome paraneoplásica, Síndrome de Guillan-Barré, toxinas, Diabetes, Anorexia, __Fibromialgia, Câncer..._

A sensação de impotência o preencheu, e fez o que normalmente nunca faria. Sempre tão calmo e equilibrado, não evitou a vontade suprema de dar um murro na porta de vidro de um dos boxes do vestiário.

O vidro rachou com o impacto, e Chase gemeu com a dor, vendo o corte próximo aos nós dos dedos.

- Chase! – alguém gritou, e ele, ao se virar, viu Cameron com os olhos arregalados de preocupação. – Meu Deus! O que você fez?

- Nada... Eu só...

- Você deu um murro no vidro, Chase! Você ta doido? – ela viu o sangue na mão dele, e andou na direção dele. – Ah, meu Deus, você se cortou...

- Não, Cameron. – ele se afastou. – E ainda sei dar pontos...

- Chase, por que está fazendo isso?

- Porque eu não me conformo. Só isso. Ela tem dezoito anos, Cameron. É uma bailarina fantástica. Tem amigas, família, e um futuro inteiro pela frente.

Cameron baixou a cabeça triste. Era exatamente o que ela tinha pensado.

- E não consigo deixar de me sentir um fracassado por isso. Como vou encarar as amigas dela, a irmã dela, sabendo que a garota está morrendo aos poucos, e que não consigo fazer nada pra impedir isso!

- Não é algo que você tenha que fazer.

- Não? – ele balançou a cabeça. Como ela poderia entender? Como ela poderia saber o que se passa entre ele e Amanda? Como ela poderia saber que as amigas de Jenny contavam com ele?

- Isso é tudo por ela, não é? Pela garota que você dormiu...

- Cameron, em primeiro lugar isso não é da sua conta. E segundo, não é por ela. _Todas_ elas estão contando comigo, e essa garota esta morrendo porque... porque...

Ele balançou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer. Sem saber o que fazer.

- Chase, não é você que determina como as coisas têm que ser...

- Não, Cameron! Essa estúpida filosofia de destino não cola comigo. – e saiu dali o mais rápido que pode.

Cameron o seguiu com os olhos, e suspirou. Fechou os olhos, se negando acreditar que as coisas teriam que terminar assim. Não pode. Não devia terminar assim. _A garota vai sobreviver. A amiga dela vai embora. E Chase vai voltar a... a... a quê Cameron? A mendigar por você? Não vou pensar nisso agora. Não posso. _E saiu.

XxLFxX

Leah olhou no relógio e viu que já se passavam das três da tarde.

Sentou no carro e fechou os olhos tentando aplacar a fúria. Havia tido uma briga enorme com Jake, e haviam decidido terminar. Já há algum tempo, achava que seu namoro estava com os dias contados, mas fazia o que popularmente chamavam de "empurrar com a barriga". Está ruim, mas podia ser pior.

Mas diante daquela situação, encarou a realidade. Jake estava muito perturbado com o coma de Jenny. Perturbado a ponto de quase entrar em desespero.

Leah estreitou a testa, e chamou-o para um canto.

Ouvir a realidade doeu mais que tudo. Saber que Jake amava Jenny, que era recíproco, e que ambos tinham trocado promessas de futuro, foi doloroso. Doeu mais no seu orgulho.

Percebeu que não era com Jenny que estava furiosa. Sempre soube que ela tinha um xodó por Jake. Era ele quem não devia ter a traído. Era ele que tinha um compromisso com ela. Não Jenny.

Quem era ele pra fazer aquilo? Ela era uma Porter-Loghlin, pelo amor de Deus! E ele era quem? Um jogador de futebol nascido no meio-oeste, que tinha mais músculos que neurônios!

Ela gemeu de raiva e segurava o volante com força o suficiente para seus dedos ficarem brancos.

- Filho da puta! – ela gritou. – Mas ele vai ver só. Vou provar pra ele que consigo tudo o que eu quero.

E o que ela queria naquele momento? Levantou as sobrancelhas ao lembrar daqueles enigmáticos olhos azuis. E sorriu, maliciosa.

Olhou-se no espelho retrovisor e empinou o nariz segurando seu sorriso mais confiante. Saiu do carro, e voltou ao hospital. Greg seria seu "consolo".

Esticou o pescoço ao chegar a sala de diagnósticos, e o encontrou encarando a lousa branca cheia de sintomas. Ele tinha uma expressão séria e preocupada. Não parecia mais ser aquele cara do restaurante, sedutor e brincalhão. Agora ele parecia apenas um médico como outro qualquer. O médico que queria curar Jenny. Que queria salvá-la a qualquer custo.

Se sentia egoísta e fútil naquele momento. Jenny estava em coma, e tudo no que ela conseguia pensar era em se vingar de Jake. Era mostrar que ela era maior e melhor que ele.

Subitamente, aqueles sérios olhos azuis a fitaram. E Leah sentiu uma pontada no coração. Entrou na sala silenciosamente, e o encarou.

- É tão assustador vê-lo assim. – ela admitiu.

- Assustador como?

- Preocupado.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Não estou preocupado. Estou fazendo meu trabalho.

- Imagine se estivesse mesmo preocupado... – ela murmurou.

- Por que está aqui? – ele perguntou.

Ela tentou sorrir, mesmo com o coração pesado.

- Vim lhe ver. Queria que você...

-... Te consolasse? – ele disse, e a fez levantar as sobrancelhas. – Uma enfermeira me contou que você andou brigando com seu namoradinho agora pouco. Ela me disse que mais um pouco teria que chamar os seguranças.

Leah suspirou. Na verdade, tinha desistido de tentar algo com ele naquele momento. Ela queria lhe fazer perguntas sobre Jenny, mas agora com o interesse dele no seu rompimento, fez seu orgulho passar na frente.

- Você quer me consolar? – ela perguntou.

House riu.

- Pelo jeito não tanto quanto você quer ser consolada.

- E por que você acha que você é o cara apropriado pra isso?

- É a conclusão que eu tiro baseado no jeito que você me persegue. – ele se levantou.

- Oh! – ela sorriu, teatralmente. – Então é minha vez de tirar conclusões, portanto.

- E sua conclusão é que estou disposto a lhe consolar agora mesmo.

- É o que parece. E então? Nós podemos usar a "linguagem do amor"? – sugeriu Leah, sorrindo. House devolveu um sorriso divertido, e se aproximou dela.

- Você quer dizer, como as que os cachorros usam?

- Bem... estou pensando exatamente em algo parecido com isso. – ela se aproximou, mais, esboçando um sorriso malicioso. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés, e o beijou levemente. House fechou os olhos e se deixou levar por aqueles lábios macios de menina.

Leah levou as mãos ao peito dele, e House sentiu ela aprofundar o beijo, usando a língua, e ele percebeu que aquela era uma situação que ele não sabia lidar.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**XxLFxX**

**N/A**: Finalmente. Agora vocês podem gritar a vontade. Eu postei. Aleluia. Peço perdão pela demora. É, eu sei. Seis meses! Fiquei chocada! Fiquei seis meses sem atualizar?

Mas ta em reta final, eu mato a fic no capitulo oito, e talvez tenha um epílogo.

**AGRADECIMENTOS: **

**Poli** – "Quase me faz torcer..." (Eu disse pra você!) Minha culpa, minha máxima culpa...

**Jô** – Bom, os caminhos já estão se definindo. Desses três romances com OCs, só uma vai ir pra frente. Qual você acha?

**Nídia** – Obrigada querida! Continue lendo!

**Ale** – Você deu sorte. Não precisou esperar muito. Você esperou só quatro dias.

**Fernanda** – Traindo a Cameron? Entendi o que quer dizer. Eu também sinto isso. Eu sou Chameron desde "Occam's Razor". E quando eu faço o coração do Chase acelerar por outra, eu me emociono com o que Cam pode pensar. Ah, obrigada por ler minhas fics. Leia também "Por que choram os homens". Obrigadão querida!

**André** – Valeu pela força! Você foi uma das pessoas que não me deixava esquecer de atualizar AeP.

**Nayla, Lari, Ni, Paty, Naiky, Natii, Isabella, Potty, Graciela **– Valeu gente!

**NOTAS**:

- A frase inicial é dita por Andie Macdowell (se não me engano) no filme **"Tara Road – Aprendendo a viver". **Então provavelmente a frase é da autora do livro que o filme foi baseado, **Maeve Binchy**.

**- Whisky McCutcheon 60 anos** – É o whiskey que Charles Windmore bebe em Lost. Sawyer tem um na sua cabana, e na ausência dele, Charlie e Hurley embebedam Desmond com ele.

**- Lara Croft**_ - _é uma personagem fictícia da série _Tomb Raider__ de vídeo-games e filmes._

**- Mutley** - é um personagem ficcional de desenho animado. Apareceu pela primeira vez na _Corrida Maluca_em 1968, como camarada de um vilão grosseiro, mas incompetente, e terrivelmente propenso a acidentes denominado Dick Vigarista. Ele é conhecido como **Rabugento** no Brasil, e pela sua risadinha asmática, e é resmungão e rancoroso. Acho ele a cara do House.


	9. CAP 8 Bons ventos

**Achados e Perdidos**

An original story by Ligya Ford

**CAPÍTULO 8 – Bons Ventos**

"_Você se torna eternamente responsável por aquilo que cativa."_

Leah levou as mãos ao peito dele, e House sentiu ela aprofundar o beijo, usando a língua, e ele percebeu que aquele era o momento em que ele deveria usar o cérebro e parar com aquilo naquele minuto.

E se Cuddy o visse? E se Wilson o visse? Ele tornaria sua vida um inferno. O mesmo inferno que Wilson estaria se fosse ao contrario.

House afastou, e de acordo com sua expressão, deixou Leah desapontada.

- O que houve? – ela perguntou. – Alguma coisa errada?

- Sim, tem uma coisa errada. Eu não sou exatamente a pessoa que deva te consolar.

Leah arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Não é o que eu acho. – ela se aproximou perigosamente, fazendo House dar um passo pra trás.

- O que você procura não posso te dar.

- Eu acho que pode sim. – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

House lhe deu um olhar sério. E Leah percebeu que ele não estava fazendo jogo.

- Você está projetando seus problemas com seu pai em mim, Electra.

- Como é que é? – House pode ver a confusão nos olhos dela.

- Síndrome de Electra. – e se afastou mais dela. – É quando você quer eliminar sua mãezinha da jogada e ter seu pai só pra você.

- Quê?

- E olha que estou sendo menos pervertido que Freud.

- Que tal você parar de falar tolices, - ela se aproximou mais dele. – pra eu ter você só pra mim?

Leah lhe beijou o pescoço, o mordendo com força. House, ao sentir dor, deu um passo pra trás.

- Olha por mais... apetitosa que você seja, eu tenho amor a minha reputação.

- Quem se importa com reputação?

- Hey! Que tal você baixar um pouquinho a sua bola e perceber que eu não sou quem você procura! – ele exclamou.

Leah arregalou os olhos e viu que House não estava nenhum pouquinho "afim" do que ela tinha proposto.

- Greg...

- Que tal você procurar seu ex pra apagar seu fogo? Melhor, o seu pai. Que tal procurar seu pai, pra ele... baixar a sua bola. O único máximo que eu agüento aqui sou eu. – e ele fez um movimento com a mão esquerda, como se mandasse ela sair pela porta.

Ela apenas soltou um resmungo antes de responder:

- Eu não acredito em você. Você se segura nessa pose de durão, mas um homem é mais fácil de lidar do que com um cachorro.

- Pois você conhece os homens errados. E cachorros errados.

- Você diz uma coisa, mas sua cabeça diz outra. Logo você irá mudar de idéia. – ele disse a tempo de ouvir uma batida oca na porta.

House levantou os olhos e viu Cuddy, parada os olhando. Leah devolveu a ele um olhar fatal, que se pudesse matar, House tinha caído duro ali mesmo.

Cuddy não conseguiu ver aquele olhar. Apenas assistiu Leah sair batendo o pé e conseqüentemente a porta de vidro. Deu alguns passos e encarou House, que estava em pé, mirando o chão.

Ela estreitou a testa, numa expressão de incredulidade.

_O que House fez dessa vez?_

Ela atravessou a porta, e parou diante dele.

- Eu sei que eu já repeti isso centenas de vezes, e você ignora o que eu digo outras centenas de vezes, mas eu me sinto obrigada a dizer de novo: não destrate a família dos pacientes, House.

- Então você queria que eu a tratasse direito? – ele sorriu malicioso pra ela.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela dobrou os braços diante do peito.

House suspirou e emendou.

- Por que é tão difícil fazer alguém acreditar em você? – perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

- Diz o homem que enganou uma mulher numa cadeira de rodas por uma vaga no estacionamento.

- A vaga é minha. – ele exclamou. – Por quê que quando você quer que alguém saiba de algo, você não pode apenas confiar nas suas palavras?

- Às vezes, é preciso olhar com os próprios olhos. – soltou Cuddy.

House a encarou atônito ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- O quê? - As pedras azuis no rosto de House se arregalaram. Cuddy deu um passo para trás ao ouvir o resmungo irritado dele.

- Eu não acredito! – e passou por ela, indo até a enorme mesa de vidro, cheia de papeis. Nela, ele procurou as imagens da pet scan. Encontrando o que procurava, saiu pisando duro, deixando uma confusa Cuddy para trás.

Caminhando rápido sentindo a raiva correr por suas veias, chegou ao quarto de Jennifer.

- Bosley! – gritou ele, no meio do corredor ao encontrar seus funcionários.

Cameron, Chase e Foreman estavam sentados do lado de fora do quarto, observando Polly, Amanda e Grace lá dentro.

O trio o encarou, esperando o tiroteio. House parecia mais irritado, vermelho e cansado do que o normal.

- Eu me pergunto porque me dou o trabalho de manter o emprego de vocês. Quem foi que disse não havia nada na Pet Scan?

- Não havia. – respondeu Foreman.

- Olharam as adrenais? – perguntou com uma careta no rosto.

- É claro.

- Se você quer que alguma coisa seja feita direito, faça você mesmo. – disse ele, arremessando umas das imagens na direção de Foreman. – Me diga o que vocês estão vendo?

- Você acha que é Addison? – perguntou Cameron, se levantando.

- Acho não, tenho certeza. E como vai dar positivo, façam uma prova de estimulação com adrenocorticotropina.

O trio se entreolhou enquanto House dava meia volta, e rumava sentido sua sala.

- Será que não vi isto? – se perguntou Foreman.

- Óbvio que não, Einstein. – Chase foi ácido.

Xx lfn xX

- Uou!

Leah, Amanda, Jake e Polly gritavam com copos de cerveja nas mãos uma hora depois. Comemoravam que Jenny estava viva. Ela tinha um tratamento duro pela frente, com reposições de corticóides pela vida toda, mas estava viva.

Ela não teria alta no dia seguinte. Ainda levaria duas semanas para acertarem a dose ideal de corticóide, e para evitarem que ela tenha crises, o que pode deixar o tratamento ainda mais longo.

Todos eles estavam bêbados de felicidade e de tanta cerveja.

- Oh, Deus! Nunca senti tanto medo na minha vida! – exclamou Polly.

- É porque você nunca andou de moto com meu pai. – devolveu Amanda. – Aquilo é que é perigo!

Eles continuavam rindo.

- Leah...

As três amigas levantaram os olhos para Jake. Ele estava pálido e parecia não saber o que dizer nem como dizer.

- ... Como nós ficamos? – ele perguntou.

Leah baixou seu copo de cerveja e o encarou.

Ela sabia que não podia ficar furiosa com ele. O que ele tinha feito de errado? Aquele relacionamento estava tão furado quanto barriga de gangster. Ele estava apaixonado por outra. Não importava que a outra era Jenny. Ela não tinha culpa. Ela não podia ser infantil em achar que outras pessoas podiam se apaixonar umas pelas outras.

- Nós... – e ela suspirou. -... nós ficamos bem, Jake.

Ela se lembrou das palavras de Amanda. A amiga tinha medo que Leah não saísse magoada sozinha desde arroubo de desejo por House. Que Jake também ficasse magoado. Ela não podia descontar suas frustrações nele.

- Isso é serio? – ele perguntou.

Leah sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

Polly e Amanda trocaram olhares confusos.

- Meu Deus, nossa garotinha tá crescendo! – Amanda falou com uma voz finginda. Todos gargalharam e Leah jogou um punhado de batatas fritas na amiga.

- Grace vai levar Jenny embora? – perguntou Jake.

- Vai. – respondeu Polly. – Os pais dela chegam amanhã. Não vai ser bonito eles nos verem.

- Somos _persona non grata_ para Grace. – disse Amanda.

- Você acha que eles são capazes de tirar Jenny de Princeton? – perguntou Leah.

- Tudo é possível. Mas a Polly resolve isso. – Amanda continuou.

- Eu? Por que?

- Porque você é a pessoa mais equilibrada de todos nós. Você é a melhor, e única, pessoa que pode conversar com o Sr. e Sra. Winchester e lhes dizer que não somos tão imbecis como parecemos ser.

- Obrigada pelo crédito.

- Disponha.

- Minha única preocupação é o Dr. Vesgo, Polly. – disse Leah. – Sai romance daí?

Polly corou violentamente.

- Ué, Polly. Você que é o cupido, não sabe o que fazer?

- Cupido? – perguntou ela.

- Cupido. – confirmou Jake.

Ela estreitou a testa, sem achar as palavras.

- O que ela quer dizer... – começou Amanda.

- Eu não quero dizer nada!

- Ah, não vai dizer que ele não fez seu coraçãozinho californiano acelerar? – Leah brincou.

- Olha quem tá falando!

- Hey, cada um com seus problemas! – Leah se defendeu.

- Claro que não. Somos amigos para tudo: na alegria, na tristeza... – começou Amanda.

-... na bebedeira e na ressaca... – emendou Jake.

- ... e nas vitórias e derrotas! – terminou Polly.

- E por isso, vocês querem pisar em cachorro morto?

- Quem inventou a frase foi você! – exclamou Jake.

- Olha aqui, o que vocês querem ouvir, huh? Amanda, você tava certa! – ela gritou. – É isso que quer ouvir? Eu vi pêlo em ovo.

- E um brinde para nossa Leah! – Amanda levantou seu copo, seguida pelos amigos. – Que bons ventos lhe tragam bons caminhos!

- Que clichê! – disse Leah fazendo uma careta.

- Boa noite! - uma voz saiu de trás deles.

O quarteto se virou em imediato. Era Dr. Wilson.

- Vento errado! – disse Amanda.

- Fico feliz que Jennifer esteja curada. – ele disse solícito.

- Brindamos a isso! – Leah ergueu o copo novamente. Mas só Amanda e Jake brindaram com ela. Polly estava estática olhando para o médico.

- Polly, posso falar com você um instante?

A amiga arregalou os olhos e achou a voz que achava que era inexistente.

- Claro.

Os três amigos encararam a amiga com sorrisos maliciosos no rosto.

Jake colocou a mão por dentro da camisa perto do coração.

- Tu dum, tu dum, tu dum. – disse ele balançando a mão em punho.

- Vai em frente, Miss Califórnia. Vamos fechar a conta e nos encontramos no quarto de Jenny. – disse Amanda.

- Algo me diz que ela não tá preocupada com isso... – Leah disse se levantando da mesa. Jake e Amanda acenaram para ela e para Wilson e foram na direção do caixa.

- Desculpe. – pediu a ele. – Eles beberam... bastante.

- Tudo bem. – ele se sentou ao lado dela na mesa redonda. - Agora tudo acabou. Você irá voltar para sua rotina, suas aulas... Eu sei que já conversamos sobre isso, e que tínhamos tido um tipo de acordo. Mas não posso deixar de pensar que no momento em que você disse sim, você estava sobrecarregada pelos sentimentos pela sua amiga, e...

Polly se aproximou e o beijou. Wilson colocou suas mãos no rosto dela, e não pode deixar de sorrir ao perceber que era a segunda vez que ela fazia isso. Que ela dava sua resposta na forma de um beijo.

Ela se afastou.

- Nunca vou me cansar disso. – ele murmurou.

- O que você dizia? – ela perguntou.

Ele sorriu.

- Está com fome? Conheço um lugar fantástico!

Polly sorriu e, desta vez, ele a puxou para um beijo.

Xx lfn xX

- Ainda me sinto tão estúpido por não ter checado as adrenais. – declarou Foreman.

Eles estavam na porta do hospital. Finalmente ele, Chase, Cameron e House saiam daquele hospital para um descanso merecido.

- Não ter checado ou não ter prestado atenção? – perguntou Cameron.

- Não sei, na verdade. – ele suspirou, lamentando.

- Vamos dizer que você fez o hospital ficar mais rico com isso. – soltou House, com um sorriso feliz. – Cuddy está extasiada.

. Eles caminhavam pelo estacionamento quando um vento bateu os refrescando do calor insuportável. Foreman teve uma idéia:

- Que tal uma cerveja para celebrar?

- Eu topo. – sorriu Cameron.

- Só se Cuddy, não souber. – devolveu House.

Todos se viraram para ele, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- É, eu sei o que eu disse.

O quarteto viu um trio caminhar na direção deles.

- Boa noite! – Jake brindou e passou reto, indo na direção do hospital.

Leah passou por eles.

- Boa noite, doutores! - ela andou na mesma direção que Jake. – Boa noite, Amy!

- Boa noite, baby! – Amy exclamou, indo em direção da sua Indian.

O quarteto passou por ela, e ela apenas lhes sorriu.

- Eu agradeço o convite da cerveja... – disse Chase. – ...mas já vou comemorar.

Amanda lhe lançou um capacete e Chase o pegou no ar. Cameron segurou a respiração ao vê-lo colocar. Aquilo era o fim.

- Boa noite, doutores! – ela exclamou sentada na moto, sentindo o corpo de Chase grudando no dele no banco.

Cameron apenas os viu saindo pelo estacionamento.

House não pode deixar de sorrir e terminar-lhe a noite.

- Sabe, ir embora é uma maneira de dizer eu te amo. – emendou House.

- Vai se ferrar, House. – ela devolveu amarga.

Cameron balançou a cabeça e caminhou mais rápido.

Foreman encarou House, e deu de ombros.

- Vocês não vão? O bar não vem até aqui. – ela desdenhou.

- Com certeza não. – Foreman riu.

Ela suspirou e levou os olhos ao céu.

- Amanhã é outro dia. – ela murmurou, num mantra silencioso.

**Xx THE END xX**

**N/A**: Sim eu sei nem precisa dizer. O final não ficou como eu queria. Talvez seja devido ao fato de eu ter parado de assistir House. Com a saída de Cameron, House perdeu o gosto pra mim. É só uma questão de tempo para os outros saírem. É o fim dos "_ducklings_".

Não se desesperem, Chameron queridos. Haverá um epílogo. (Apesar de que não sei porquê, não existe mais Chameron mesmo.)

Agradecimentos a **Alê** (minha paramédica favorita, a força no teclado se esvaiu, e quase só voltou dois anos depois.), **Fernanda** (finalmente né? Eu postei o capitulo sete em agosto de 2008, eu to chocada), **Nayla** (meu xuxu, e ai? O que achou? Final nem um pouco Cham né? Eu sei. Mas no epílogo vai ter algo. Prometo.), **André** (o torcedor Chase/Amanda, faça o seguinte, ignore o epílogo, okay?), **Poli** (sem sua ajuda essa fic não sairia, você sabe disso. House perdeu a graça pra mim, estou obcecada com um cara de deduções e língua afiada como ele, mas não é ele. Mas House é House. E sempre será.), **Ni Mascote** (nada de Jenny nesse capítulo, mas o fim dela com Jake já foi garantido no capitulo anterior, portanto, um happy end dos bons pra ela.), e **Jô** (meu xuxu, sumida mor, você também é culpada por essa fic sair. Você escreveu quase todo o romance Pollyson, não fiz nada do que continuar o que você escreveu. Você já definiu o romance antes só o finalizei. Beijão.)

E agradecimentos a todos – todos mesmo – que leram mesmo só um ou outro capítulo: **Naiky, Nídia, Paty-Aires, Lari, Naty, Yass, Alice e Grá**. Vocês são fantásticas. Obrigada por tudo.


	10. EPÍLOGO

**Achados e Perdidos**

**An original story by Ligya Ford**

**EPÍLOGO**

_ UM MÊS DEPOIS_

Amanda caminhou o corredor e parou diante da vidraça da sala de diagnósticos da equipe do Dr. House. O viu parado na frente de uma lousa branca.

Viu a cabeça loura, diante do chefe. Ele estava em pé, na frente da mesa, onde Dra. Cameron e Dr. Foreman estavam sentados.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, e tentou alisar o vestido plissado que usava. Passou a língua pelos lábios. Estava sem coragem de bater na porta e chamá-lo.

Chase se virou para o vidro e levantou as sobrancelhas ao ver Amanda. Ela sorriu e levantou a mão o cumprimentando.

- Com licença. – ele pediu.

Ao dizer isso, House, Foreman e Cameron se viraram para o vidro, e a viram.

Ele abriu a porta, e a encarou.

- Oi.

- Oi. – ela disse. Ele se aproximou e lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Como você está?

- Vou bem. E você?

- Estou ótimo.

- Robert, eu vim... eu só vim aqui pra me despedir.

- Despedir?

- É. Minhas aulas acabaram e estou... indo pra casa. Mas sei que vou ter ver novamente... no casamento da minha amiga com... Dr. Wilson.

- É. Surpreendente, hein?

- É. Não entendo porque um casamento tão rápido...– ela mordeu o lábio, e o fitou com prazer. Era difícil se despedir. Difícil renunciar a algo bom. Por um momento, seu coração disparou, e desistiu. Mas tinha que fazê-lo. Tinha que deixá-lo ir. – Robert... eu andei pensando.

- Pensando em quê?

Ela tentou sorrir, e engoliu seco. Como desistir de algo tão lindo?

- Nem sei como fazer isto...

- Amanda... – ele disse numa voz melodiosa, e o coração dela acelerou ao ouvir o sotaque. -... só diga.

Ele tinha os olhos serenos como um lago cristalino. Quantas vezes havia se perdido naquele azul! E naquele momento, ali, enquanto ela procurava as palavras corretas a dizer, achou que estava perdendo a respiração.

Droga! Tinha se apaixonado, e agora tinha que renunciar àquilo.

- Nós passamos um tempo... delicioso juntos. Mas...

- Por que "mas"?

- Mas... não pode dar certo. – a voz dela mal saia da garganta. – Você é apaixonada por aquela médica, que está fingindo não prestar atenção em nós dois aqui, mas...

- Amy... não estou entendendo.

- Você não pode simplesmente deixar as coisas... pra lá. Sei que é a primeira vez que eu me apaix... digo, eu não sou experiente em amar alguém, mas... mas sei que não se pode desistir.

_ Então por que estou desistindo?_

- Você tem que dar outra chance ao seu coração. E amar outra mulher... mesmo que seja eu, e... não se deixe levar pela minha vulnerabilidade no momento, mas... você não pode desistir dela. Não pode.

Os olhos de Amanda ardiam. Ela tinha um profunda vontade de chorar, mas não deixou se levar por aquilo. Ele poderia pensar que era um truque feminino barato. Toda mulher fazia isso. E Amanda não se deixou ser como todas as outras.

Tinha que renunciá-lo. Ficar com ele, por mais que quisesse, não era opção.

- Sei que você a ama. E ficar comigo não vai mudar isso. Então... volte pra ela. Não desista. Encontre recursos. Diga que a ama. Pelo menos você não pode não dizer que não tentou.

Chase não piscava. Ponderou todas as palavras de Amanda. E tudo o que ela lhe dissera havia feito sentido. Ele amava Cameron. Nada iria mudar aquilo. E não podia desistir. Tinha que tentar até o fim.

Ele se aproximou e a abraçou. Amanda não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas, e as deixou cair pelo rosto. Seu coração batia com uma força estranha. Como se a tristeza fosse um combustível.

Ele se afastou dela, e fez uma expressão triste ao ver seu rosto molhado.

- Não chore, Amanda. – ele secou as lagrimas dela com os dedos.

- Não, eu... só odeio despedidas. Principalmente essa.

Chase manteve uma das mãos no rosto dela, e a encarou. Amanda tentou ser forte, apesar de sentir as pernas tremendo.

- Você é incrível. – ele afirmou.

- É. Eu sou. Eu sou uma... – idiota!

- Não, não é. – ele disse, como se tivesse lido a mente dela. – Você não é como as outras. Isso é mais que admirável. É...

- ... nobre. Eu não queria ser nenhuma mártir, Robert. Mas desconfio que é o meu destino.

Chase sorriu, confiante.

- Não acredito que seja. Você vai ter o mais idílico destino do que qualquer um.

Amanda sorriu, encantada. Não faz isso comigo!

- Melhor eu ir. – ela se soltou das mãos dele. – Tenho algumas horas de estrada.

Ela tirou os óculos escuros do decote, e os postou nos cabelos.

- Eu não vou te ver mesmo? – ele perguntou.

- No casamento, provavelmente.

- É mesmo. – Chase soltou, e em seguida, ficou mudo. Não sabia o que dizer. Também estava... infeliz por ela partir. – Tenha uma vida incrível, Amy!

- Vou ter. Prometo. – ela sorriu, e piscou. Segurou a gravata dele, e por uma ultima vez, o beijou. Chase segurou seu rosto, e lhe beijou de volta. Se afastou, sem desviar os olhos. – Até mais!

E se virou na direção dos elevadores, afundando os óculos escuros no rosto molhado. Chase acompanhou-a ir, com um sorriso nos lábios. E quando ouviu o plim do elevador descendo, baixou a cabeça, e se amaldiçoou por deixar mais uma pessoa ir embora da sua vida.

Se virou para a sala de diagnósticos, e encontrou os olhos de Cameron. Estavam frios, e estranhamente, raivosos. Por dentro, dançou uma conga. Amanda estava certa, afinal.

Xx lfn xX

Chase olhou Cameron pelo rabo de olho durante uma ressonância. Foreman havia dito que a paciente havia sido envenenada. E agora, eles tentavam ver algo nos pulmões da moça.

Chase respirou fundo. E pensou no que Amanda havia dito.

- Cortes de seis milímetros começando no ápice. – ele soltou, olhando os monitores. – Além disso...

Não havia porque não tentar.

- ... queria te avisar, que se mudar de idéia, eu vou estar disponível.

Cameron apenas estreitou a testa. Disponivel? Isso significava uma coisa...

- Você não está ficando cansado de me ouvir dizer isto? Eu não tenho a intenção de sair com você, ou fazer sexo com você, fazer qualquer coisa com você, exceto trabalhar.

- Não temos que fazer um escarcéu sobre isso. Só achei que você devia saber. Eu decidi que as terças feiras seriam um bom dia pra fazer isso.

- Você não se apaixonou por mim de repente. Você estava procurando por algo, e por acaso, eu fui...

- Cameron, tá tudo bem. Não tem necessidade de continuar com isso. – ele a olhou bem nos olhos, e desviou para os monitores. – Estou passando pelas bases do pulmão.

Cameron ainda tinha a testa estreitada numa interrogação.

- Precisamos deixar isso pra trás. – ela sugeriu.

- Entendido.

- Mas você continua levantando o assunto.

- É você quem continua falando. – ele afirmou. – Olha, eu não estou te pedindo nada. Não estou te seguindo até em casa. Não tenho expectativas. Um lembrete gentil e educado uma vez por semana é dificilmente considerado perseguição.

Ela ia protestar mas desistiu.

Chase sorriu internamente. Não desistir nunca. Com certeza.

**Xx FIM xX**

Agora é o fim. Beijão a todos!


End file.
